Miracle: continued
by RedCrimson
Summary: Continues the story "Miracle" by Scarlet Troll. Read the story "Miracle" before reading this. KiraXFlay
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any factors of Gundam used in this story.**

**IMPORTANT: Please read the Story "Miracle" by Scarlet Troll first before reading this story.**

* * *

The battle was going all out as the EA and the archangel continued their fight.

"Captain, mobile suits are closing in from the rear". Said Miriallia.

"Evade, target and fire". Shouted Murrue

The EA forces were getting the advantage as their units began to dominate the battle field.

"We cant let them take down Orb, keep fighting," shouted Athrun from the Justice.

In another area of the sky, Kira was fighting with Josh.

"I ll take you all down. You ll all pay for what you did to Ami". He shouted through the comlink as he fought against the Freedom.

"What are you talking about ", said kira as he evaded a laser beam from the mobile suit, "Who s Ami ".

"The Pilot of the Laser you murderer, "said josh.

Kira then relized that he was talking about Flay

"You don t know what your talking about, her name isn t Ami, its flay. She was brainwashed by the EA".

"Don t try to trick me with your word games, she may not have had her memory but Im not going to believe a member of the archangel, the ones who turned their back on the Alliance".

Josh then managed to slam into the freedom as kira was knocked back from the recoil.

"Captain, the Freedom is in trouble "said Miriallia.

The archangel bridege crew, and Athrun as well, saw the freedom get knocked back as josh swung out a laser sword and commenced to destroy the Freedom.

"Today, you fall Freedom he shouted as he flew right at him with the sword". Kira after getting his focus back after the tackle, turned back to his monitor as he saw the blade of the sword headed right for him.

"I can t evade it in time", thought Kira. This was the end for him.

_**"You haven t changed at all, Fllay"**_

For some reason this was the first thing that came to his mind. The last thing he had said to flay, right before he practically told her that he didn t love her. He felt horrible for that, he had promised her that he would protect her, but he had hurt her with that statement, the words of hate that he had directed at her. He might as well have been saying he wanted her to be dead again.  
Now he understood how she must have felt, he felt the same way when lost her, the feeling that he would never see her again. she must have hated him for saying that. But he probably deserved it. Now fate was making him pay for it.

"I m sorry flay, you came back and I treated you so badly. Im sorry I couldn t keep my promise to protect you". He prepared for his destruction as Josh's sword neared for his cockpit.

"Kira" shouted Cagalli from the archangel s bridge, everyone around her turned as they all managed to see the Freedom as Josh s mobile suit was about destroy it.

"Kira, get out of there" yelled Athrun as he managed to disable the enemys around him and turned to see the Freedom's battle.

The next second Josh's mobile suit was tackled by a black blur just as it was about to make contact with the Freedom and knocked into the oceans waters.

"What the .. "was all Josh could say as he disapeered below the surface.

All the EA units paused as they had expected the Freedom, one of the greatest obsticles in their way of defeating ORB, to be destroyed that very instant. The archangel had expected to lose their comrade , but everyone was staring as they now saw a black Gundam hovering in front of Freedom, just having saved it from its near destruction.

Kira didn't undersatand what had happened.

"Why am I still alive ", he had been running the memory of what he had said to flay in his mind, part of him felt that this was his punishment for what he had done to her in the last moment they saw each other. Now he found himself still alive, as if he had a guardian angel watching over him, that thought was strange as he heard a voice belonging to someone who once held that place in his heart come over the com link,

"Kira, are you all right".

Kira was speechless. He didn t expect to hear her voice again, much less for her to appear and save him, the very thing he was unable to do for her.

The archangel had heard the voice as well and they were just as confused as kira was.

"Flay", said kira, "What are you... , why are you here".

Flay from the Black Lady replied, "I came to help you Kira". Kira just stared as he saw Flay s face come up on his screen.

"I know that you have every right to hate me and not trust me right now, but I give you my word that I m not going to let the EA destroy ORB, and once this battle is over", she said as she turned toward the archangel who she knew was listening in on the conversation, "I promise that I ll tell everyone everything".

"Tell us everything?" Kira asked, confused at the way Flay had said that.

"Yes", Flay said to kira making eye contact with him, staring at his eyes, an image of Rose's smiling face came into her mind, "Everything Kira".

She meant it, no matter if he forgave her or not, no matter if he still love her or not, she would be the one to protect him this time. She was going to make sure she showed him that she had changed, whether she had a place in his life or not, she would show him how much he meant to her through her actions.

But most importantly, she would make sure that the war would end, then she could begin to be a mother to Rose. That still brought many thoughts to her mind. She still couldn t remember her memorys from after she was recovered from Jachin Due. She wondered just how long Rose had been wondering why her mother wasent there for her these last few years. Yet, Rose didn t show any trace of holding that against Flay when she saw her, it was as if she had been hoping that her mother would return to see her again. Flay didn t know the first thing about being a mother. With her mother gone from her life at a very young age, Flay had only been raised by her father her whole life. But she would do what she could.

Flay knew that there was little chance that Kira would chose to be with her, and that would mean little chance that Rose would have a father in her life. But flay knew that she could not force fatherhood onto Kira, not after everything she had done to him. He never asked to be a father, and it was she that pushed him towards the actions that led to them conceiving Rose. She didn t ask to be a mother either, but this was her responsibility and she needed to be the responsible one. She needed to remember the most important thing of all.

Kira might not be part of her life anymore, but she had Rose. She may have been the result of her plan to destroy Kira, but she was her child, her only blood relitave, her only family.

_I will change,_ flay thought, _for both of them._

**_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_**

Flay was snapped back to reality as the Black Lady s sensors picked up mobile suits closing in on her, the Freedom, and the archangel forces.

"Kira" Flay moved to shield the Freedom from an uncoming beam shot, being pushed back from the force hitting her shield.

"Flay" yelled kira as he saw flay take the hit.

**_BEEPBEEPBEEP_**

Flay turned and fired as missles flew in the direction of the archangel, destroying them before they hit the ship.

"She, she saved us, again "said Cagalli as she saw the missles were destroyed.

Flay continued to fire upon the attacking forces that kept trying to destroy the Freedom and the archangel.

"I cant keep up with all these units "thought flay.

The next moment multiple beam shots came out of nowhere and started destroying the EA mobile suits around the archangel.

"Hey, where did those beams come from?" said Mu.

Athrun in the Justice checked his scanners, "I don t pick anything up".

"Captain Ramius, I found something "said Miriallia.

She didn t have to say anything more as the Red Devil and the Purple Devil disengaged their mirage collide and engaged the EA forces.

"What, are.. are those machines helping us". Said captain ramius.

The next second they heard a voice over the communications channel.

"Archangel, this is Red Devil and Purple Angel". Mira said from her unit in a cheery voice.

"We will be assisting you to end this battle", said Jessica, who sounded more serious than her comrade.

"Why are you helping us, what do you have to do with this battle"? asked Cagalli from the bridge.

"We are part of an organization that was ordered to fight back against the EA, if you don t want to completely trust us, we understand. But know that we are against the EA, so its best if we act as allys to keep them from destroying everything, don t you agree".

The bridge was scilent for a sec, "Very well," said Murrue, "we shall fight alongside you until we have a proper chance to discuss things".

"Mira, Jessica, we still have the EA forces to deal with".

Flay's voice caught everyones attention as they saw the Black Lady flying back to the archangel with the damaged Freedom.

"We know that, lets get to it"

The three gundams beloning to Mira, Jessica, and Flay flew off to take down the attacking EA forces as the archangle forces continued fighting as well.

"Flay" Kira continued to battle along the archangle, but seeing Flay again, and to see her fighting to protect him and the archangel, he was confused about everything.

_She has changed_

He was still unsure of everything as he disabled mobile suits, _when this is over, I have to let her know I'm sorry._

* * *

Back on board on of the EA ships, Boris was observing the battle with anger in his face.

"Sir, our forces are being pushed back, what do we do?" said an EA crew member

Boris simply stared at the battle field. they were winning just a moment ago, then the three new machines apperead and changed the outcome of their almost obtained victory.

"Order a retreat" he said

It was over, they could win this battle.

"Sir, come in."

Boris heard a voice come on the line. "Josh, yours still out there."

"Yes, I pretty badly hit. I'm going to stay hidden, continue with the retreat. If we cant take out ORB, I'm going to take out on thing fo sure."

* * *

Meanwhile on the battlefield, the ORb forces and the three gundam were continueing to take on the EA when signal flairs flashed in the sky. All the units began pulling back the next minute.

After the last ship and mobile suit cleared out of ORBs waters, the archangel crew gave a sigh of relief.

"That was too close for comfort" said Mu.

"Captain Ramius, how is the archangel" said kira from the Freedom.

"Everyones all right, how about you?" replied the captain.

"ORBs safe for now, thank goodness" said cagalli.

"Yeah", said Athrun, "But it was mostly thanks to those three".

Everyone turned to see the three gundams that helped them in the battle approuch.

"Kira, are you all right"

The Freedom turned as kira heard flay's voice.

"Yeah", he replied, "Flay, I"m sorr...."

"I'm sorry Kira"

_What, kira thought, she saying she's sorry_

"I'm sorry to everyone" directing her voice to the archangel, "I promised that I would tell everything I knew when the battle was over, and I plan to keep that."

The black Lady turned to face the Freedom, "Kira, there something you need to know as well........."

"I hate to interrupt the conversation Flay," said Jessica, "But Mrs. K sent us here for another reason."

The Red Devil turned to face the archangel, "Is Representitive Attha on the archangel?"

Cagalli spoke through the communications line, "Yes, what is you wish to address me of"

"As I said before, we are part of an organization that is against the EA. Judgeing from the damage you were taking before we arrived, you dont have very much chance against the EA at their current strenght. But neither does our own organization, because of that, our superior has asked to meet with you to discuss an alliance between our forces to......"

**_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_**

The next second there was an attack alert on everyones sensors. Before anyone could react, Josh in his machine flew out of the water. He drew a beam saber and charged for the hevely damaged freedom.

"I will destroy you".

Kira didn t have time to move. He raised his shiled to try to block the saber.

But it didnt matter as the black lady suddenly moved in front of him. The next second josh slashed his saber through the chest of the cockpit.

"Get out of my way" he said as he threw the units away. (This is similar to the scene in Gundam 00 when Lockon(Neil) took a hit from Patrick's GN-X while sheilding Virtue).

"flay". Yelled kira

Athrun quickly monuvered to shoot josh back away from kira.

"Blast"said josh as he flew away from the gundams and retreated in the direction the earth forces left.

Kira flew downward as he tried to catch the falling gudnam that was carrying flay. But as he got nearer a red blur flew over the black lady and disappeared.

Kira looked up to see the red Gundam that had come with flay holding the damaged black Gundam. His camera showed him the now opened cockpit of the machine. Inside was flay, now unconsious and badly injured. She had blood all over her and he could see that she was loosing more of it fast.

"Mira", said Jessica over the link as she held flays damaged machine in the arms of her own, "flays losing a lot of blood, we have to get her back to the base quick".

"Roger"said Mira

"Wait", yelled kira as he started flying towards the retreating Red Devil carrying the Black lady.

He was stopped as the Purple Angel flew in front of him, blocking his path.

"what are you doing "said kira

Mira gave a small giggle over the link, "Sorry, looks like we'll have to finsh this talk another time. Represetitive Attha, we would like to continue to discuss what we were talking about at our base, and if you want to know what Flay was going to tell you," she said turning back to Kira, "then be at the Sapphire tomorrow."

Mira turned around and both she, Jessica, and Flays machines flew off and disapeered under mirage colloid.

Kira stared at the spot he saw flays machine disappear. She was in bad condition, and she had become that way sheilding him from an attack that would have killed him.

Kira produced a tear as stared out at last place he had seen the woman he once loved, and who he had hurt.

He had hurt her emotionally, yet she still returned to protect him.

The Justice moved toward the Freedom, "Kira, I know that you must be very confused right now, but we needed to get things on the homeland back in order after the battle."

Kira looked up and replied, "Yeah, I know"

He began turning and heading back towards the Island with the rest of the archangel forces.

He stopped as he took another look at where he saw flay disapeer.

_"Flay"_

* * *

_**Authors Note: With Permission from Scarlet Troll, writter of the story "Miracle", I have taken over the story "Miracle and continued it. This is the first chapter in the story so far, the next one will come soon once it is finshied being written. For those readers who enjoyed reading the first part of the story by Scarlet Troll and read this chapter, please leave feedback in reviews and any suggestion you may have for the story. At the moment three more chapters are in the works for this story, so any ideas are welcomed to keep it going after that. Please review and say what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam Franchise used in this story.**

* * *

Some time later, after arriving back on the archangel, Athrun entered the bridge as everyone was still confused about what had happened.

"Well things really got weird out there" , said Mu.

"At least ORB is safe again" , Said Cagalli.

"So are you going to do it" ,asked Athrun.

"What" , replied Cagalli.

"Are you going to meet with that organization that offered an alliance anginst the EA" ?

"Why should we consider it really, yes they may have helped us in that battle, yes they seem to have more powerful machines than we do. But we don t know the first thing about them" , she said.

"I believe that s why they were asking for us to meet with them to discuss their offer in more detail" , said Murrue.

Cagalli could see that she was being pursued on all sides around her,

"All right, well go and talk with them, but we don t know where to find them for the first thing" .

"I believe they said something about the sapphire as they left" ,said Miriallia.

"Excellent, but does anyone know where or what that is" , asked Mu.

Athrun spoke, "They were directing it at Kira when they said it, maybe he knows" .

"Then should we ask him" , said Miriallia.

"Now may not be the best time" , said Athrun.

Cagalli would have replied, why not, but everyone right there and then knew that Kira must have been having a lot going through his mind.

Beep

Miriallia turned back to her consol,

"Captain, the parliament house says that Mrs. Clyne has arrived from the plants. She has come at the request of the representative" .

Everyone turned to look at Cagalli,

"I forgot, we were supposed to discuss a negotiation between orb and the plants" .

* * *

In his quarters, Kira was going through what people would say was the most hardest type of regret and guilt in his life.  
Remembering the memory of seeing flay die as he failed to protect her life pod flashed through his mind, then him telling her she hadn t changed, then seeing her put her own life to protect him when he had hurt her once more.

No matter how he looked at it he was starting to feel that a part of him wanted to see her die, and that scared him. He hated seeing someone he knew be killed, especially someone he loved. He had wanted to stop existing at the moment he saw her die at Jachin Due, that was just a momentary after effect of the trama of losing her and he recovered and regained his hold on life in time.

But now it was different.

She had taken a fatal attack that should have resulted in his death.

Now she was probably dead, again.

He was so deep in guilt and sorrow that he didn t notice that the door to his room slide opened.

"Kira".

Kira looked up to see Lacus standing in front of him.

He should have greeted her, but the same thing from before happened, and he saw Flays image overlap his image of Lacus. He looked away in guilt.

Lacus could see his pain and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kira are you all right" ?

Kira still didn t look up, "Lacus, I.....".

He should have told her what had happened, but .

"Cagalli and Athrun told me everything Kira" ,

Kira looked up, lacus showing a face of trying to understand how he was feeling.

He should have known that they would tell Lacus, but he couldn t find the urge to complain right now. His heart was in great pain and confusion now.

In her mind lacus always knew about the pain kira had burning inside of him ever since he had lost Flay Allster, the girl he had loved most of his life before the war and during it. She knew that he still loved her despite all the time they had been together the last few years. After hearing what Cagalli and Athrun had told her, especiall how he had been saved just a couple of hours ago by the person he was morning for. She knew that he now needed Flay back in his life now more than ever, and she needed to let him go if it was the only way to stop the pain he had been living with for the last few years. But she was willing to go through with it.

"Kira, you need to go find out if she's alright, and I'll stand by whatever decision you make".

Kira stared at her as he heard her say those words, he saw her eyes were hoping for his pain to end, only for her eyes to again change into Flays, staring back at him again.

He realized then that he would not be able to keep going on knowing that Flay was still a part of his life and keeping his guilt flowing through him.

He stood up and turned to Lacus, "thank you Lacus, I just hope that I don t make things worse ".

She smiled at him, "That's what friends are for kira" .

* * *

A little while later lacus walked onto the bridge,

"Well, kira has fallen asleep for now, it looked like he needed the rest after everything that has happened to him" .

Everyone on the bridge gave a small sigh of relief. Kira was practically the one person everyone on the ship knew and he was almost a brother to each one of them. Most of them knew about his relationship with Flay Allster in the first war. Many of them had felt sad at him mourning her death, they all remembered how she had communicated with them at a split second to warn them about the Dominion about to fire on them, it was unknown but that warning may have saved them in some way, even if it was just a little.

When they all saw that she had returned and saved them from almost destroying the nukes thus almost destroying themselves, they knew that kira would have confusion and guilt flowing through him, but when they saw Flay return to help them once more and then save Kira at the cost of her own life, they began to worry about his mental state.

Cagalli, Athrun, and Murrue then turned to Lacus.

"What do we do now".

"We will need to meet with the organization tomorrow, but we need to know what the location is "? said Athrun.

Murrue then said, "But will Kira tell us, after everything that has happened ".

"He will, there s not doubt ".

They turned to see Cagalli, who seemed to have the greatest look of concern in the bridge.

"Why is that" , asked Athrun.

Cagalli replied with a voice as if she was regretting having done something, she in fact had been regretting the way she had acted towards Flay earlier, and now she was feeling the guilt of it.

She finally replied, "because they also have Flay, and that s the only way that he ll know if she's ok" .

* * *

A nervous Kira stepped onto the beach in front of the Sapphire hotel. Behind him were Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Murrue, and Mu. He knew that the two Gundam pilots that had taken Flay with them said that they wanted to meet with ORBs represetitive, but he felt that he was just being a distraction because everyone with him knew what was on his mind.

Ever since the battle the previous day he had been asking himself if Flay was alright. As the ultimate coordinator he had incredible brain power, and he had been running every possibility in his mind of Flay surviving the attack from the EA mobile suit. He would now know whether or not he was right.

The small group was standing on the sandy walkway that was in front of the hotel. They were wondering if someone would be coming to meet them outside before they entered the hotel, they didn t want to look like a strange group that would call attention, so they were on the beach for now, waiting.

They had waited outside for almost half an hour now, and Kira was more worried about knowing whether Flay was still alive or not, each minute was eating away at him.

The rest of the group was leaning against some large boulder rocks that were scattered around the beach. They continued to watch as Kira was pacing in his mind and looking around to see if anyone was looking for them.

"Maybe we should go into the hotel and ask for a Mrs. K, that s who the two pilots said wanted to meet with us right "? asked Mu.

"Well, then you'd probably have saved yourself some time instead of standing out here for the last half hour" , said an unknown voice.

They all turned but couldn t see anyone.

"Up here"

They look up to see two girls sitting at the top of the rocks they were leaning against.

Kira looked at them, recognizing their voices from the battle the previous day.

"We were starting to wonder if you were going to stay out here all day ", said Jessica.

Cagalli turned toward them and asked, "Are you the ones who told us to come here "?

The next moment Jessica and Mira jumped off the boulders with great speed and landed on the ground in front of Kira. Kira almost didn t see them move.

Jessica took a close look at kira s face, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, he seems to fit the description, but is he the real deal"?

Mira answered, "There s a way to find out Jessica ".

The next second Jessica took her fist and punched towards kira s face. Kira moved quickly to avoid the punch, and then moved to defend himself, as Jessica threw another punch at his face, but she stopped it before it hit his face.

Kira was about to move out of the way of the second punch, but his eyes stopped him as he relized that Jessica was holding something in her hands and holding it to his face.

It was a photograph, and it showed Flay who was younger, how she looked during the first war, she was staring at the camera s point of view, probably not realizing that she was being photographed till the picture was taken.

Mira and Jessica saw the look on his face, "That seems to confirm its him "said Mira.

The two turned to start walking towards the Sapphire, leaving the archangel group to be confused.

Jessica and Mira stopped a few feet and turned around,

"Well, are you coming or not"?

Kira and the other s were still for a moment before kira finally started walking to the hotel and the others followed.

* * *

A few minutes later they were all in the elevator that led to the underground base under the hotel. The ride down was silent as nobody seemed to think now was the time to talk yet.

As the elevator opened, they arrived in the hanger where there was activity all around.

Mira said, "Follow us"

They did follow as they walked through the hanger.

"Not to sound sexist or anything, but anyone else notice that all the people here are women ", said Mu to his comrades.

"That will be explained in time ",said Jessica who obviously had heard Mu.

They came across the middle of the hanger where the archangels group caught the attention of something, especially Kira.

Standing in front of them were the Red Devil, Purple Angel, and the Black Lady.

All the gundams were being repaired by workers, Kira was staring at the badly damaged Black Lady, the large slash that had been made by Flay protecting him.

"You know, it probably would be better if you didn t stay there looking at the machine" .

Kira turned to see that Jessica and Mira had gone up ahead since he stopped and were waiting for his group to catch up.

"Representitive, we have brought your group here to discuss a negotiation ", said Mira.

Kira s group continued to follow as they entered a door into a hallway. After a few turns Mira and Jessica stopped in front of a large window in the wall. Kira s group stopped too.

"I guess you will probably ask about it, so we'll get it out of the way first". Said Jessica as she gestured toward the window.

They turned towards the window, and kira became heavy with guilt.

On the other side of the window was a medical treatment room, and in a patient bed was Flay. She had bandages on her face and she was breathing through a air mask, and there were electrodes connecting her body to the machines reading her bio readings and life signs.

"Flay" said kira, seeing her like this was killing him inside, and from the readings on the machines, she was in bad condition.

"I had actually hoped that she wouldn t be in this room again, she was lucky to be alive three years ago when she was brought here ", said Mira.

"What", said Kira, not understanding what she meant.

"Like we said, well explain everything in a minute, come on ", said Jessica.

They finally came to a small conference room where a woman was sitting,

"Welcome, I am Mrs. K ", she said.

Cagalli spoke, "So are you the one who wanted to meet with us"?

"Yes ", said Mrs. K, "it would be in our best interest to work together to defend ourselves against the EA".

"We know that, but we would first like to ask you something else ", said Murrue.

"What would that be", asked Mrs. K.

Lacus was the one who replies, "We would like to ask you about Mrs. Allster and how her condition is ".

Mrs. K had a thought of nervousness in her face, she then replied, "All right then, but there is something that should be addressed first before I say anything about her, just to show that we are on understanding terms. Jessica, Mira ".

The two girls nodded at Mrs. K who then pushed a button on the table and a panel in the wall behind Kira opened to show an elevator inside. Kira turned toward it as he heard it open and didn t even register that Mira and Jessica had moved closer to him, the two then gave him a gental push as he fell back into the elevator.

"Hey, what are you........" . He said as the elevator door closed.

"What s the big idea here", said Mu.

"I thought that you said you wanted to talk with us, not capture us ", said Cagalli.

Mrs. K sat back down in her chair as she pushed another button and a flat panel display came down from the ceiling.

"Please, have a seat ", she said as the monitor came on.

* * *

_What is going on here_, thought Kira as he rode the elevator down.

The elevator finally stopped as he exited the doors.

He found himself in a room that looked like a preschool sort of thing.

_Are they toying with me or something._

"Hello" said a voice behind Kira.

He turned to face it and found himself staring at a young girl setting at a children s size table. She had red hair and there was something famailar about her eyes. She was coloring on a piece of paper and smiling at him. Kira then received a strange feeling through his body.

Was this little girl a newtype, she was giving off the same auroa that he knew newtypes produced.

"Hi" , said kira, confused as to why he was sent into this room, "What are you doing in this place" ?

"I live here", said the little girl.

Kira sat down next to her at the table and continued to talk, "You live here, why. Where are your mom and dad, shouldn t you be with them".

Kira stopped for a minute, "I'm sorry, my name is Kira, what s your name" ?

"I'm Rose", replied the little girl.

Kira smiled at the little girl, she seemed no older than about two to three, but she seemed to be able to talk as if she was much more older.

"Its nice to meet you Rose, where are your parents" ?

Rose replied, I don t really know, my mommy left for a while after I was born, but I saw her again a little while ago. I was happy to see her and she was happy to see me again".

"What about your dad "? asked kira.

"I don t know, my mommy once told me that he didn t know about me. He thought that my mommy died a long time ago" .

Kira was saddened by hearing that.

"I'm sorry, has your mom ever found and told him"? he asked.

"I don't think so, I think that she's scared to ", said Rose.

"Why is that", asked Kira.

"I remember that she once said that she had done something very bad to him, and that she didn t want to cause him more pain. So he doesn t know she's still alive".

Kira felt sorry for Rose, what kind of person would nt want to know they had a child, surely Rose s mother couldn t have made her father hate her.

"Where's your mom right now", said kira, wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know", replied Rose.

"But I thought you said you saw her a little while ago". Said kira.

"Yes, but I haven't seen her since, she said she would be back soon, but she hasn't".

Kira said, "Are you worried that she wont come back "?

"No" , said Rose," She promised me that she would come back the last time and she did, I know she will come back again".

"I hope so then", said Kira, "What are you drawing" ?

"A picture of my mommy, when I saw her again she had changed a bit so I wanted to make her a picture, want to see it"?

"Sure", said kira.

Rose held up the picture and kira was silent.

Most children around Rose's age draw very messy pictures, but that was to be expected from children of that age.

But Rose's drawing was practically perfect, and in that perfect image of her mother he realized something. Turning back to face Rose he took notice of her eyes again and put two and two together.

* * *

About a little while later Kira was back in the elevator heading up, his mind silent.

He arrived back at the conference room, his friends were sitting at the table, all of them with an awkward like face. He noticed that a large monitor was showing video feed, and it was of the room he had just come from.

_So they were watching._

On the screen Rose was finishing her drawing as Mrs. K gestured him to have a seat.

Kira sat down, and folded his hand, taking a deep breath.

He finally looked towards Mrs. K and said,

"Tell me everything".

Mrs. K sighed a little, expecting this day to come.

"On our end, it started right at the ceasefire of Jachin Due, at the end of the first war............"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the medical treatment ward, Flay was still in bad condition, as her mind drifted back and forth in her coma.

Her mind was subconsciously blank as her brain was trying to send mixed signals to other parts of her body.

Then all the signals stopped, as her memory from three years ago finally came back to her in a dream.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I have been busy with school, but I managed to finish this chapter enought to get it posted, so for any of you who had been expecting this sory to be updated, I'm sorry it took a while. As i have said before, I have two more chapters in process for this story, so if any readers want to keep this story to keep getting updated sooner after the next two chapters, I am open to any ideas that readers may have, other wise it will take me some time to update for me to come up with more ideas for it. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I don not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franhise used in this story.**

* * *

**Three years ago**

**A few weeks after the battle of Jachine Due**

Flay awoke with a pain that was racing trough her body. She didn t know what was going on, only that she thought she was dead for sure. But she could feel the air around her against her skin. She relized she was in a bed in a place that looked like a hospital room. There ware machines against the wall that had electrodes connected to her body. She could see that her arm was in a sling and that she had a few burns and scratches bandaged. She began trying to sit up in the bed, fighting the pain in her body as she moved. The next moment the door to the room opened and a lady in a lab coat walked in.

"Well, I see that you ve finally woken up. You ve been uncouncious for a few weeks now. Youre very lucky to be alive, not many people can survive in open space".

"Where, where am ", asked Flay.

"Youre in a base for the organization F.O.X.", replied the woman.

"We had an undercover team in the battle of Jachine Due attempting to stop the Genises cannon, but by the time they arrived at the scene, the cannon had already been destroyed. As they were leaving the scene, they found your body drifting in space, normaly we don't end up taking deseased into our transports, but they detected a life reading, after bringing you on board you were discovered to still be bearly alive. You were put on life support till you were brought back to earth and placed into medical treatment".

Flay took all that in very quickly.

"I.., I shouldn t have survived. Not after all I ve done".

Mr. K looked at her with uncertainty.

"You re just suffering from the after effects of a near death experience. After some time you should return to a normal state, till then..."

"No", shouted Flay, "I became a monster, I tried to kill someone important to me, I treated him with such hate and desiption, I don"t have any reason to deserve to still be alive".

Mrs. K came over and sat next to the bed.

"I don't know what you must have experience to be having these thoughts going through your head right now, but you must calm down, all this stress wont be good for the baby".

"What", asked Flay in confusion.

Mrs. K gave her a confused look of her own, "You mean you don t know, your carrying a baby inside you".

Flay was silent as many things began rushing through her mind, after a moment she look down at her belly as she placed her hand over it.

"A baby", she said uncertain like.

"Im sorry if this is news to you, I thought that you knew. Of course it was still a surprise to see someone your age to be pregnant. I don t really judge, but I guess things happen a little different for coordinators, although I am confused as to why a coordinator like you was wearing an earth forces uniform when we found you."

"What", said flay in more confusion, "I'm not a coordinator."

Mrs. K was more confused as she heard that.

She turned to a small table and turned back to hand flay a glass of water.

"Here, drink this".

After flay took a drink, Mrs. K continued.

"For both of us to understand what is going on, I would like you to tell me everything that has happen to you till this point in time, is that all right".

Flay wasent sure, but she knew she needed answers, and it didn t seem this woman could give them to her if she didn t get some first.

All right, said Flay, as she began telling her story.

* * *

After an hour or so, Flay finally caught back up to real time in the details of her life in the war.

Mrs. K took note of everything in her mind as she concluded upon the answer Flay was looking for.

"That's an intresting story, and a sad one at that. Im sorry for everything that has happen to you".

"Thank you", said flay who was still puzzeled, " But could we get back to what you began telling me when you first came in please".

Mrs. K straigtend up in her chair, "Since this Kira was a coordinator, something about his DNA must have been different than that of most coordinators.  
You are carrying a child that is the hybrid of both natural and coordinator. I don t really have any major details because I have never heard of cross breeding between the two. But from my deduction, it seems that the fusion of the two caused a chain reaction of sorts.  
The embryo couldn t procecces well enough in a natural's body, so it used the genes it obtained from it's paternal DNA to modify your own body to be able to grow, that in turn allowed it to keep growing while at the same time changing your DNA to match the factors of its paternal parent.

"Then, your saying that I have become a coordinator, asked Flay", but calmly.

"Not exactley, more likely you have just "evolved" in a certain way, but your relexes and abilitys are now on the same level as the fathers' is".

Flay was quiet for a moment when she heard that word, father. She wondered where Kira was now, was he alive, did he know that she was alive, but the one question that kept coming back to her was more important, did kira know he was a father.

"I need to find someone", said Flay.

"You cant exactly leave, as I said your pregant, and not to mention that pretty much all records of your life will say you are dead. The best place you can be right now is here." said the woman.

"But", said Flay, not sure what to say next.

"Dont worry", said the woman, "I give you my word that you will be safe here. Now how about you get some rest, we can talk again once you get some sleep."

"Alright" said Flay , who was feeling her body starting to lose its energy.

"By the way, you can call me Mrs. K", said the woman.

Im Flay, Flay Allster", answered Flay.

"well Flay, I hope that we can help each other out soon, bye" she said as she left the room.

Flay lay back in the bed, her eyes closed as she began to sleep. But many things where going through her head.

A baby, she thought, Im going to be a mother, the thought seemed to give a sence of relief, somehow it was as if she was feeling like she was being given a second chance.

* * *

After some time that she recoverd enought to walk, Flay was given a tour of the base. Mrs. K explained that the organization F.O.X. was started by a woman named Fox, she had been a woman who had suffered from the ongoing conflict from both naturals and coordinators. Her own parents were naturals who were having the process to make Fox a coordinator done, but people like blue cozmos attacked the facility, killing everyone inside. Somehow Fox was still alive in her mothers womb, but ended up being half natural and half coordinator due to the process not having been complete. Fox grew up knowing that fact, and she eventually began an organization to help people in the war. It was said that Fox eventually tried to have a child, but rather than with a partner, she found a way to fertialize one of her eggs using a serum created from her own DNA. She became pregant with her first baby and was due to deliver it in about a month, but her organization having been well known for helping both naturals and coordinators was attacked by anti-coordinator groups as well as natural haters. Fox was caught in the destruction and miscarried.

The loss of her family and eveyone she knew devistated her. She reformed the organization and it became a secret armed force commited to stopping all factions who were against naturals and coordinators being able to live along each other. Since then F.O.X. has taken in female members from both naturals and coordinators who have lost there familys and everyone they cared about due to the war, and want to make a change.

Fox had passed away after some time, and she left out instructions for her closest friend, Mrs. K to take over as it's leader. Mrs. K took the position and F.O.X. continued its operations throught the bloddy valintine war, which led back to the present where Flay was being shown around by Mrs. K.

"She must have had a hard life, being a half and half", said Flay, saddend by the story Mrs. K told her.

Mrs. K nodded, "She did indeed, thats why she fought to keep the purpose of F.O.X. strong, and everyone who works here is in a way the same as her, they all want to end this conflict between the two sides because of what they lost".

Flay took a look around to see many female workers in a hanger area, she then noticed that many were looking at her.

"Uh, why is everyone lookng at me?" she asked.

Mrs. K gave a small laugh, "Well, I kind of let out the word about who you are and that you're pregant."

"What", said Flay shocked.

"Dont take it the wrong way, to be honest, your story actually gave everybody here hope." said Mrs. K.

"I dont understand", said Flay.

"It like the story of Fox, your baby is half and hlalf just like she was, and it is proof that a natural and a coordinator can live side by side. It keeps the goal of this organization alive and strong, as does the existance of people like you."

"Like me?" asked Flay.

"Yes, while you have already told me that you ended up with your love by manipulation, it dosent change the fact that you let all your hatred go and loved him for real in the end, thats the kind of thing that makes you an example of what we in F.O.X. are fighting for." said Mrs. K.

Flay didnt know how to react to that. Everyone in that place saw her as some sort of hope for them, she had just been normal girl before she joined in the war. But somehow she was glad to be seen like that, if more people could see the good of coordinators and natural living in peace with each other, then maybe she could make sure that people were less like she had been before.

"Flay, I want you to meet Jessica and Mira"

Flay turned to see two girls now next to Mrs. K.

"Nice to meet you", said Flay.

"Likewise, so your the soon to be mommy huh?" asked Jessica.

"Huh, yeah", said Flay.

Mira approched her, "Dont look so glume, no body here is going to look at you like some werido just because you have a baby."

In those words, Flay found something to be thankful for.

* * *

In the time that passed, Flay was offered the chance to stay with F.O.X. She had nowhere else to go really, and since Mrs. K wanted to see how her "Modification" altered her DNA, she had become flay's personal doctor during the remainder of her pregancey.

Flay soon learned that she had now higher brain activity and more enhanced body functions, all due to her baby.

Mira and Jessica became close to Flay and the three were soon friends.

Later on, Flay learned that with her new brain activity, she could help out with F.O.X.'s plan to create mobile suits, but not just any type of mobile suits.

"You creating Gundams", asked Flay.

"Gundam, what is that", asked Mrs. K.

"Uh, thats what Kira refered to the G-weapon series of mobile suits, it comes out in the OS they used." answer Flay.

"That actually sound better than G-weapon, so do you think you would be willing to help us." asked K.

"I have seen a lot about you people since I came here, you gave me a home, and even helped me with my situation", she said as she placed her hand over her bigger belly.

I dont reall know if using my new abilities to create Gundams is the right path, but I do know that I do not want anyone else to have to suffer from this ongoing conflict, the war may be over now, but if it returns, it is best to be ready.

I want to make sure I did everything possible to protect my child, and give her a world where she will grow up in peace. So I will help in however way I can."

Mrs. K smiled, in the time she knew Flay, she could tell that she wasent the same girl she described herself to be before.

"Thanks you, Flay. I hope that you will help us well when the time comes." said Mrs. K.

"I thought you wanted me to help now", said Flay.

"I would, but I've been studying your bio readings, and", she leaned in closely, "she'll going to be coming soon".

Flay could only be surprised as she placed her hand on her belly again.

* * *

A few weeks later

FLay began going into labor as Mrs. K and other began delivering the baby in the medical ward. Flay endured the pain and held through as she tried to bring her baby into the world, but once the baby arrived, her body wore out and she fell uncounious.

About an hour or two later, Flay regained enough energy and opened her eyes.

"What, what happened, wheres my..."

Flay senced moion to her side and turned. She was staring at a little baby girl wrapped in a blanket, her skin was baby white and there was light layer of fuzzy red hair growing out of her head. Mrs. K brought the new life closer to flay and gently placed her into flays arms. Flay senced pain as she began moving her drained hands, but she found herself willing all the energy she had, determined not to let anything, even her own pain,, stop her from holding her baby.

"She beautiful", Flay then began crying for some reason.

"I know you proably want to keep kolding her, but both of you need to get some rest right now".

Flay got a look of worry, Mrs. K noticed it and smiled, "don t worry, she ll be right here when you wake up".

Flay found some assurance in Mrs. K s words and gave her sleeping daughter one last look before her mind went to sleep.

As she rested, she had a memory of her time with Kira, when he told her how her red hair reminded him of a certain type of flower, and then she remembered the image of her daughter.

_Rose_, she thought, _her name will be Rose_.

* * *

A few weeks later ..

After regaining her mobility and body functions following her labor period, Flay was now working by helping out in the base. She only had a certain amount of technical knowledge from her studys on Heliopolis, but with the transformation that Rose had done to her body and mind, she became a quick study and was now helping in the development of their mobile suits.  
For the time being she was just working on improving OS data for new mobile suits that were in development from a computer in her room, but Mrs. K seemed to think that she was doing enough, since it seemed that they had gotten ahead in their development of Gundam mobile suits much more quicker with Flay helping them.

Flay paused working as she reflected on everything she was doing. She wouldn t be able to adapt and process all of the data about mobile suit technology if she hadn t been modified by her daughters DNA. She was possibliy on the same level of skill as Kira, seening as her DNA was modified to be on the same factors as his by Rose while she was in her womb.

Turning she look behind herself. Right after she gave birth she had been given a much bigger room. She had a bed that was more room than she needed, a computer terminal where she worked most of the time, a wardrobe given to her to use(Jessica had chosen the clothes, and they actually werent bad), as well as a baby crib.

At the moment, Rose was slepping in the crib. Flay got off her chair and walked over to see Rose. It seemed like a lifetime to her since she was born, but Rose was still a newborn pretty much. After analizing her DNA, Mrs. K found out that Rose's body was developing very quickly. Flay was worried that there may be some negative effects in her body, but Mrs. K told her she didn t have to worry.

Just as her own body was changed, Rose's own body was changing itself, apperntly to remove most of the weakness in the baby's body, such as sensitive skin, mobility, and speech.  
Mrs. K told her that she would still age normally, but due to the traits she had in her paternal DNA, she might begin walking, talking, and become more self aware faster then most baby s do.

Flay was happy to hear that. She wondered if Rose did develop that quickly than maybe she would be speaking to her soon. As Rose continued to sleep, Flay had a thought. She had seen photos of herself when she was an infant with her mother holding her. Everyone had told her growing up that she had looked like a minuture version of her mother.  
Now looking at Rose, Flay saw that the same applied here. Rose looked just like her in every way as she did when she was an infant. The only difference was that she had her fathers eyes, Kira s eyes.

That sparked certain thoughts into Flays mind. After she had recoverd from her birthing period, she began to search for information on Kira again, trying to locate him. But like before, all data showed no info on the name Kira Yamato, not in the EA, ZAFT, or ORB. She was seriously considering the possibility that kira went into hiding after the war ended, and if that was true, she had a very low chance of finding him.  
She wanted to see him so much, she knew there was the possibility that he would not feel the same way towards her as before. But she hoped that he did, especially after she could sense his concern for her right before her shuttle was destroyed. Most importatly she wanted to let him know about Rose s existence.

Even with the chance of him not being in love with her anymore, and she couldn t be sure that he wanted to, or was ready to be a father, he still had the right to know. She just wanted to try to start over with him, and if possible, give Rose a good father, and for Kira to want the opportunity to do so. That was all she wanted from him, she didn t even expect for him to provide for them, she had taken care of that herself.

After she was well enough, she had Mrs. K help her hack into the Atlantic Federation's banks and empty the accounts and funds that her father left to her in his death. She had never paid much attention to the money before, but after F.O.X. had save her, given her a place to live, she wanted to help them in some way, and at the moment, all she could think of was to help them with there financial and money problems. It paid off in the end because the organization became more efficient and progressive after reciving her aid. There was actually more than enough money to help , Flay never really knew her father had left her so much. But that didn t matter in importantce to luxsory anymore. She was no longer the spoiled rich girl anymore, but a caring, protective mother.

She used a fraction of the money to buy a house on one of the islands on ORBs coast. Once she was old enough, Flay was planning to take Rose and live with her there. If she ever found kira and he wanted the two of them as his family, she hoped that the three of them could live there happily.

As Rose stirred in her sleep, Flay took a closer look at her, She had been so small when she was born, and still was. It was still amazing to believe that this little girl was growing inside of her all the time that she was on the archangel, and all throughout the remainder of the war.

She could remember how her father had told her how her mother always said that as she was a baby, Flay was her greatest treasure. She always love how she held her in her arms and enjoyed knowing that she created such an amazing little girl.

Flay wondered if that was the same feelings and thoughts she had. To her Rose was her entire world now, maybe she had been the result of her manipulation of Kira, but seeing her in her crib, knowing that she was her very flesh and blood, Flay saw her as her mother described, her greatest treasure. Flay never had her mother around after her death, so Flay never really knew a lot of a mothers love.

But she cared so much about Rose, she was her only living family now, and while she never had much of a mothers love herself, she wanted to make sure she gave that to Rose, to make sure she knew how much she mattered to her.

She bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

_One day, you ll meet your father, I promise you that._

She wasent sure if she would find kira, or that he would want to see Flay again in his life. But no matter what, she wanted to give Rose the chance to meet Kira, someday, somehow, someway.

* * *

A month later

Coming out of the simulator, Flay took off her pilot helmet and joined Jessica and Mira in the break room.

"You ve gotten better, even by average coordinators", said Mira.

"Thanks", said flay. It was true.

After some time she had begun using her new abilitys to obtain the most of her capabilitys. She had begun piloting mobile suits through the simulator and she was becoming more better each time, hearing it come from Mira meant that she was truly good.

"With all the traning you ve been doing, do you think that you ll be able to have a better hang of designing the new mobile suits"? asked Jessica.

"Im not sure", said flay, "hopfully yes".

She had also begun piloting because she wanted to know how it felt to maneuver in a mobile suit to better understand how to make proper modifications for the Gundams that F.O.X. was developing. Being in the cockpit brought things full circle.

Even though they were just simulations, Flay was beginning to understand how Kira must have dealt with all the battles he fought in the war. She regretted everything she had done to him, if only she had a better picture of this at the time, than maybe she could have been a different person to him, the kind of person he needed at his side.

"Earth to Flay", Flay looked up, noting that Jesica and Mira were talking to her.

"You zoned out there, something wrong", asked Jessica, tossing Flay a bottle of water.

"No", Flay replied after catching the bottle," its nothing".

"You were thinking about Rose's dad again, werent you". Said Jessica, a giggle in her voice.

Flay didn t respond as she had a slight look of guilt in her face. Both of her friends knew about her past, but she didn t feel like talking about it, she didn t want to bring up bad memories.

Mira seemed to catch the look in her face and quickly changed the subject, "Speacking of which, how is little sis right now"?

After a while of living in the base, Flay learned that most of the members refered to each other as sisters, since they were all the closest thing they each had to family. Some time after that, Rose began being referred to as little sis, mainly because she was the youngest person in the organization, and it seemed to give them all some happy outlook in having a younger sibling . Flay didn t think anything wrong with that, everyone in F.O.X. was like family to her, so Rose followed the same when it came to her.

"She's fine, she started to try to walk now".

"Already, she growing up pretty quick", said Mira, as if she was shouting otr load.

"You need to speak louder Mira", said Jessica annoyed, "I still have a bit of my ear drum functioning".

"You act like that more than I do Jessica", said Mira defending herself.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

Flay laughed out load, in all the time she had know Jessica and Mira, she couldn t say for sure sometimes which was which. It was as if they switched personality s once in a while, because sometimes one of them would act childish and the other would act more adult, and other times it would be vise-versa.

"Flay, come to room 7673 quickly, Mrs. K's voice came over the intercom,  
"I repeat, Flay, come to room 7673 quickly".

Flay immeditley sprung up and began running down the corridor, Jessica and Mira ran right behind her.

7673, that was where Rose was being taken care of while she worked.  
Flay heart was beating fast, if anything had happened to Rose ..no, she couldn t even thing of that.

She arrived quickly at the door to the room as she saw a few workers standing at the entrance, something was definitely happening.

"Let me through, please", said Flay trying to get into the room, afraid that something had happen to Rose.

But she was stopped before passing the last person, "wait", they told her, "look".

Getting a proper look into the room, she saw something that she would remember always.  
In the center of the room was Rose, in simple baby clothes, pulling herself up over a large stuffed animal as she placed all her weight on her two feet.

_Is........, is she trying to.......,_ thought Flay.

In the next few seconds Rose was supporting herself on her own two feet and relized that Flay had entered the room. She began taking a step, then another, then another.  
Flay found herself moving slowly as she got a few feet in front of her and kneeled down.

Rose continued walking on her own, and before long she made her way over to her mother, who took hold of her, and began shedding tears of happiness and pride for what her daughter had just accomplhed on her own.

The workers who were watching began clapping, all of them also proud of what they had just saw, among them Jessica and Mira were clapping next to Mrs. K.

"All right, everyone back to work", said Jessica.

The room began emptying as everyone left. Jessica and Mira closed the door as Mrs. K came over to Flay,

"this is one of the most proudest moments in a mothers life, how do you feel Flay?", she asked.

Flay raised herself as she held Rose in her arms, "I feel so proud of her, Thank you for calling me to make sure I saw this".

"No problem", said Mrs. K.

* * *

2 weeks later

Flay was checking up on Rose in her daycare room and she seemed to be taking a nap. She sat next to her as Mrs. K came into the room.

"I need to talk to you, is this a good time", she asked.

"Yes, of course",said Flay.

Mrs. K sat down next to her, a look of uncertantiy in her eyes.

"Is something wrong", asked Flay.

Mrs. K replied, "I have managed to find his location as well as his whereabouts for the last few months".

Flay responded to that right away, "Kira, you know where he is".

"Hold on a moment, yes I found him, but there are somethings you need to know first".

Mrs. K handed her a file, which Flay began reading immeditly.

(Some time passes by)

After finishing reading the file, Flays eyes became still.  
She placed the file down as she looked away,

"I guess ., I should have expected that he would move on. To think that he would only think about me as the one he wanted in his life after my death, I was just deciving myself".

Mrs. K had a feeling that she should have keeped the file to herself, but she couldn t keep it from Flay, it just wasent right.

"Are you ok", she asked.

"Yes, I m fine. After all I did to him, he deserves to have someone more better than me at his side".

**"Mrs. K, please report to the conference room, there is some business to attend to".**

Mrs. K wished she could stay, but running F.O.X. was important.

"Are you going to be ok, if you want I can have Mira or Jessica come here".

"No, that'ss ok", said Flay, her voice low," I'll be alright".

"Very well then, I'll see you later", she said as she left the room.

Soon after she left, Flay began crying. Looking back at the open file, she thought,

_I guess that this is what I deserve. Hopfully, he ll be able to have good life with her by his side._

Looking at the picture in the file, she saw Kira with Lacus at his side, the two of the standing in front of a group of children in front of an orphange.

Looking away, she turned her eyes back to the sleeping Rose.

_Maybe I cant be with him again, but I wont let you have to feel that pain in your life._

She moved over to a table and took a peice of paper out of a drawer and a pen.

She sat down on the table and wiped away her tears, then began to write,

_Dear Kira, ......._

* * *

A few days later

"What did you say", said flay worried,

"The EA is on there way here, apparently they found out that we were hiding here, we need to abandon the base and move quickly".

"All right", said flay.

Apparently F.O.X. had prepared for a situation like this because within ten minutes all the equipment in the base was moved into carriers submarines that all the workers were boarding.

Flay hurried to the loading bay, Rose in her arms, apparently noting the worried look in her mothers eyes.

As Flay got closer, she saw the Red Devil, Purple Angel, and the Black Lady being loaded onto the subs. The Gundams she had worked hard to design, they were still in the finishing touches of the construction phase, but they would have to wait to be finished.

Flay seeing Mrs. K, along with Jessica and Mira at the last sub in the underwater escape route, she hurried over.

"So, the EA is just going to find an empty base right."

"No, they will find a empty destroyed base. We have riged explosives to make the base collapse on itself just as soon as they get close, which is why we need to hurry".

"I know, they want the Gundam technology we developed, so......". said Flay.

"Its more than that, they want you" said Mrs. K.

"What", asked Flay confused.

"Our intelligence says that they found out somehow that we have a natural worker who's DNA was altered somehow to the ability that exceeds most coordinators. Because of that they sent there forces to capture you for research in there extended program".

Flay was shocked, because of her DNA s transformation, everyone in F.O.X. was in danger and running for safety.

"Wait, what about Rose, are they coming to get her too"?

"No, they don t seem to know about her, they just know about you".

**Mrs. K, the EA will be withing 30 kilometers of the base soon**, said a voice over the comlink.

"Right, were the last sub, everyone else is out of harms way".

"Take Rose", said Flay.

"Huh"

"The EA is coming for me right, then I'll cause distraction while you all escape",

"But flay, you could be captured".

"They want me and because of that everyone thats left here will be a target, if I can stall them long enough, then Rose will be safe, thats what matters to me. So please take her", she said handing them Rose.

Mira took the little girl, who had a look of worry on her face, as well as the other two women did.

"one last thing, said Flay as she handed a sealed envolope to Mira, "This is a letter I wrote for Rose's father, if its not too much of a bother, please send it to him".

Mira nodded and placed the letter into her pocker.

Flay began turing towards a modified Strike Dagger that was left in the hanger, it was old, but with her abilitys she could make it as forceful as the original strike.

"Mommy"

Flay stopped, releizing what she had just heard.

Turning she saw that Rose was looking at her, she had just spoken her first word.

Mrs. K and the other two were just as surprised.

Flay was confused. Inside she feeling joy and pride in her daughter, but that feeling was being held back by the knowledge that the EA was getting closer.

She approached her daughter and gave her a small hug, as well as a small kiss on her forhead.

"Promise me you ll be good Rose", Flay said.

Rose nodded.

"I'll be back Rose."

With that Flay turned and ran towards the dagger, tears in her eyes knowing the chance that she would never see her little girl again.

* * *

From there position in the sub, already underwater and heading out, Mrs. K was observing Flays dagger fighting the EA, as the sub got further away.

"Do...... , do you think she ll be alright", asked Jessica.

"I hope so", said Mrs. K.

"Oh no", said Mira.

"What is it", asked Mrs. K, worried.

"You better see for your self", replied Mira.

Mrs. K came over to the monitor and saw what made Mira shocked.

In the middle of the battle, there was a certain symbol on one of the enemy mobile suits that Flay was fighting against.

The sub then was out of range of detection, and so was the video feed. As Mrs. K looked at the blank screen, one name came to her mind form seeing that symbol on the mobile suit.

_Boris_, she said worried.

* * *

**Present time **

**F.O.X. Sapphire Base**

**Confrence Room**

"............she fought hard to allow us to escape, but even with her abilitys, the EA managed to capture her. They tried to get her to tell them information about us, but she seemed to have a stronger will to resist. However, her DNA was still valuable to them to use her as a contolled extended. Her memorys were replaced with new ones, and she was made to believe that they had revivd her from the dead. After certain complications in the EA ater the first war, the extended program was cercretly shut down, but certain number of the were placed under the command of a man named Boris. He was assigned to train them for two years at the most, then begin using them to prepare to retake power if the EA, or rather people in the EA like logos or blue cosmos loss control of their efforts to destroy coordinators".

Mrs. K continued, "They were finally put into use and their first mission was to take back control of any resources that would be useful to them. The first target was the archangel and the morganrate facilitys in Orb, if they could destroy orb in the process, the better.

However, during the attack, it seemed that certain brainwave activity caused Flay's reprogramming to be shut down and she remembered who she was, however, it only gave her her memory of before her "death".

After a while, she began to slowly regain her memory of her time with FOX.

The rest you know from there".

That was it, now everything that had happen to flay involving her still being alive was out in the open.

But yet Kira was still unsure of it all. Before anyone could say anything else, he stood up and went towards the door. Everyone else started to get up,

"No", he said," I just need some air to think, you still have business to talk about".

He left the room and the others were saddnedd to see their friend in this state of confusion.

"Alright then, said Mu trying to change the subject, "I believe we came to discuss a negotiation".

"Yes", said Mrs. K as she began telling them details.

* * *

Outside the room, Kira was walking down the corridor, trying to find a place to sit down and think.

As he passed the window to the room where Flay was recovering, he couldn't bring himself to look at her all injured, only being able to shead a small tear of guilt as he passed the window.

A couple of more turns down the hall he found a small break room and some seats. He decided to sit down there and think, almost bumping into a woman walking around the corner.

"Sorry", he said, "I wasent looking where I was going".

"Its alright", she said not looking up, her workers hat blocking her face.

As Kira sat down, the woman began walking in the direction he came from.

_What is a male doing here, I thought that this place was all woman, uh...... What do I care, I have to hurry before anyone finds out I managed to sneak into this place._

She raised her head and pushed her blond hair out of her eyes.

_Now, where are you Ami._

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well this chapter still needs some work but I wanted to post it already, just wanted to show how Flay's lost memories came back while Mrs. K explains the same things to the Archangel group. Basically some quick flashbacks of her life with F.O.X. Review if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or any elements of Gundam used in this story.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Long red hair and the person it belonged to was the only thing he saw while he ate._

_"Hey kira, you still there"_

_Kira turned as he heard tolle talking to him._

_"Huh", he said._

_He was at the food court at helioplois seated with Tolle and Miriallia, they were having lunch when Kira took notive of Flay seating near a table with her friends. His eyes took focus on her as she began chatting with her friends. As a result he was too focus on her that he stopped eating his lunch and his friends took notice._

_"Seriously Kira, why don't you just talk to her once." said Tolle._

_"Its none of your business Tolle", said kira, trying to hide his guilt._

_Both Tolle and Miriallia laughed at his face._

_Tolle turned to his girlfriend, "Hey Mir, your friends with Flay right, maybe you can give some kira some advice on how to talk to Flay."_

_"I told you its none of your business," said Kira a bit angerly._

_The next minute Flay and her friends passed the table on their way out of the food court, Kira stopped speaking as he saw her._

_Mir and Tolle again laughed at seeing his face._

_"Alright kira, we'll stop." said Tolle._

_"Thanks" said kira going back to drinking his soda._

_"But you know, it would be something if one day you ended up with her, got married, and had a family." said Tolle quickly before kira could stop him._

_Kira choked on his soda trying to get his sense of speech back._

_"Alright, thats enough", said Miriallia, "Relax Kira, Tolle was just fooling around, its not like that will all just happen."_

* * *

**Present day**

_But happen it did, not the exact way, but it did happen,_ taught Kira as he sat on a couch in the workers lounge.

Back when he was still on Heliopolis, Flay was the center of his attention, and when they got togther, he had to admit that that was when he felt most happy in his life.

There were times when he felt that he was causing her pain, and then after relizing her true intentions, when she began to relize her true feelings for him, he felt that he making her confused and mentally painful by staying togther, so he ended their relationship, because he still cared for her happiness, and hoped that she would be happier if he wasnt at her side causing her pain.

But that hadnt been the best decsion because he then realized that he had actually been the only person flay had left in her life. She had no family left, and most of her friends on the archangel had started to see her diffrently and hardly talked to her anymore.

No one person really deserved to be alone, no matter what.

He had felt a certain amount of loneiness on the archangle when everyone found out he was a coorinator, he began to see that same feeling was what was affecting flay, but for her it had been worse.

That was why she tried to take back everything she had done and tell him how she felt right before his last battle in the strike. He knew that was what she wanted to do, and to be frank, he could tell that she was being honest, something about her aura told him that, but all he could tell her was to wait till he came back.

When she "died", part of him felt alone. He understood then how she must have felt, so he forgave her for what she had done, maybe he was the only one at that point to understand enough to see her diffrently.

So when she came back into his life just a few days ago, he never expected for her or himself to still and immeditaly have their feelings for each other return. If it hadnt been for the ongoing conflict with the EA, he wondered if they would have spent more time togther, and been able to properly and finally have the talk they needed to years ago.

Sure, Flay had done her part of that talk back on the island house, but he hardly said anything that she needed to hear.

The only things that stood out was when he accused her of tricking him again as the EA attacked again.

Even as he fought in the battle, she kept coming back to his mind, and then she came back into the battle, saving his life just as it almost ended. She had saved him form meeting his end, exactly what he had failed to do for her years ago.

Flay told him there and then that she wanted to tell him the truth about everything, and his mind kept telling him she was being honest.

Then again she saved him by getting into the path of an attack that should have ended his life as well.

All he could do was watch as she suffered pain again.

_Why did this happen, why did I let this happen to her_, taught kira as he covered his face with his hands.

He had come here hoping that flay was alright, that he could properly talk to her again.

But all he found out was what had happen to her when she "died" three years ago, to learn that she had been searching for him, then her capture by the EA, how she managed to remember him, and all the hardships she endured wanting just to speack to him again.

The last thing he expected was to find out that he had a daughter he didnt know existed for the last three years.

A daughter that flay cared for and tresusred, but most of all, flay cared for her daughter because she was his daughter, she was her family, she didnt care that she was part coordinator, she truly had devoided herself of the hatred she had for coordinators.

Yet, he had treated her like a traitor to him for the EA coming back to ORB, but she returned to saved him, all because she wanted was to till him what she remembered, to tell him about.........................

"Are you ok Mr. Kira?"

Kira looked up at the sound of that voice.

Standing in front of him, just as he had been thinking of her, was Rose, his daughter.

She was looking up at him, looking as if she was questioning what was wrong with him.

"Huh......... yeah........... I'm fine" he said nervously to her.

Rose seemed to be confused by the uncertainy of his voice, then climed and sat on the lounge coach next to him, then turned to look at him again.

"You look sad, did something bad happen?" she asked him.

That was something he couldnt answer, especially not to Rose.

It was still hard to get it through his mind that that little girl sitting next to him was his daughter, his child, and she didnt even know it.

"No, I just have a lot in my mind, what are you doing here anyway," he asked, trying to change the subject.

Rose replied, "My big sisters brought me to the cafeteria to have lunch, but I felt someone sad, and I walked off when I found you in here." she said.

That would have sounded strange to him in the past, but now knowing who Rose was, he knew that she was a newtype, it would make sense that she had could feel his confused mind and come towards it.

Staring at her, he saw how much she reminded him of Flay, this was probably how flay herself must have looked at a younger age.

Looking at how small Rose was, many thoughts flowed through his mind, and he reconsidered his time with Flay in the past.

He had felt at peace when he was sleeping next to Flay back on the island.

It was the same feeling the first time they had slept togther back when the archangel landed in the desert, and it was because of the events of that night that Rose came to be.

Since that night, and everytime that the two of them spent any time togther, Flay had been carrying Rose inside of her, slowly growing.

Neither of them had known, they just continued living their lives throughout the rest of the war.

He remembered how during the time the archangle was traveling across the sea, Flay had fallen ill when there was no real reason for why she was sick. Know he realized that it was no normal sickness, but she had been affected by the side effects of her pregancy. Carrying a child inside of her, that was something he hadnt expected.

During the time the ship was in ORB, she had recovered a little, but she was still a bit saddned because of the fact that she knew there was nothing and no one for her in ORB. He tried to comfort her as much as he could, but he had little success at that. When he broke them up, he thought that he was just causing her pain for the two of them to be in a relationship. He should have relized that she was just not fully accepting the face that she had no family anymore, and with the mixed control of her emtions from the pregancey affecting her, she no doubt didnt relize how much she was acting towards him when she tought he was taking pity on her loneliness.

Or maybe it was all also side effects from Rose slowly changing her body.

ROSE

He relized again how Rose had been there all that time during the first war.

When he failed to save Flay at mendal, he could only watch on as she was taken away from his reach, both her and the baby she was carrying. He had failed to save them both.

Then when he failed to protect Flays shuttle at jachine Due, that was the greatest change to his view of things.

He flashed back to seeing the shuttle being destroyed. Both Flay and Rose had been caught in that blast. There really shouldnt have been any chance of survival for either of them, but they had surived.

He had mainly force flays death as his fault, while no one else really taught of her diffrently after her death, he had been the only one who really knew she had changed, that was why he had forgiven her.

But that didnt change the fact the flay was deprived of a normal life because of him, and with that her daughter, **their daughter**, also was unable to grow up normally.

Both of them had their realitys changed because he had failed to save them both at Jachine Due.

He snapped back to reality as he felt a small hand reach up to feel his forhead while he was in taught.

"You feel confused, are you sure your ok?" asked rose. She had stood up on the couch and reached up to feel his forehead while he was in thought.

"Huh", replied Kira. taking note that his daughter was worried for his concern, he didnt know how he should feel.

"Yeah, thanks. But you shouldnt be up there like that." he said.

He stood up and took hold of her and lowered her back on the couch to a sitting position.

That was strange, as he took hold of her he realized something. He was acting with parential concern for fear that she might fall and hurt herself.

That look seemed to stay on his face as he lowered her back down, and Rose seemed to notice it, giving him a puzzled look of a child.

He sat back down and part of him decided to try to talk to her normally.

But about what, how does a person talk to child when they know that they are that childs father, not to mention he only learned that about an hour or so ago.

But he had to say something.

"Rose,.............how do you feel about your mom" he asked. Something in his mind was telling him to ask that.

Rose gave him a childs confused look, then started to tell him about her memorys of her mother.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea,'' asked Jessica, from behind the other side of the door way to the lounge.

She and Mira had taken Rose to the cafeteria to make sure she has lunch, then when they relized that she had wandered off, they went looking for her. To their surprise, they had finally found her, talking to the one person they didnt expect.

Kira Yamato, her father, who she didnt know yet.

Over the last few years, while Flay had been taken by the EA, the two had taken care of Rose along with Mrs. K. They had always wondered if Rose would ever get the chance to know her father, who Flay had not even seen herself for that long.

Now that it was happening, the Mira seemed to want to see if the two would get along good, while Jessica wondered if this was the right time for the two to talk, but she went along with it.

"Yes, with the way things are coming, there no telling what could happen in this ongoing conflict. I think that its best that they get this chance to know each other." said Mira.

"Yeah, I guess that youre right" said Jessica.

Flay was a good friend of theirs, and Rose was like a little sister to them. The two were like family to them, and after some time they began to feel the same nervousness that Flay had for Rose knowing her father. From what Flay had told them before her capture, Kira Yamato seemed like a really great guy, and would probably be a good father as well.

The knowledge of what she had done to him was wrong, they knew that. But they couldnt see her as evil. Both Jessica and Mira, like many others in F.O.X., had haterd towards someone in the world for taking there family away from them. Mr. K had the same view, but she along with Mira and Jessica wanted revenge towards one man, who was responsible for taking family form each one of them.

In a way, they had the same view that Flay had a few years ago. It was normal human nature for someone to hate and want revenge against someone else who they thought killed their family.

"I really hope that Flay pulls through" said Jessica.

"Yeah" said Mira. F.O.X had worked hard over the last few years to make their organization stronger ever since flays capture by the EA. As strong as it had gotten, it didnt change the fact that they were searching for flay as well.

They were more then happy to care for Rose , but they feared that if anything happen to Flay, when she got older, Rose would take the knowledge of her mothers fate deep enough to resort to be a full member of F.O.X., and honestly, no one really wanted to see someone as innocent as Rose become a soldier.

No child deserved to lose her parent, expecially Rose. From what they knew, Flay had already suffered that fate herself.

That was why they decided it was important for Rose's father to know about her, so that Rose would have a parent in her life, and judgeing from what they were seeing, as well as what they knew about him, it seemed like Kira Yamato would no doubt be a good father.

_Lets just hope that we made the right choice this time in not waiting, _thought Mira, as she pulled an old sealed letter size envolope fom her jacket pocket. It was the letter that Flay had asked them to send to Kira yamato right before her capture.

Feeling guilty from not having helped Flay from being captured by the EA years ago, they never send the letter. Now they were wondering if the contents of the letter could end up changing events for the better or make them worse.

Turning, Mira looked back into the room where Rose was talking to her father.

* * *

"..........and I remembered that she always wanted to make sure I was ok. I missed that about her while she was gone." said Rose.

Kira gave a small smile at hearing that.

After hearing what Rose told him, he really was happy that depite the short time that Flay had with Rose before she was captured, Flay made an impact that made Rose remember her as a wonderful mother, one that she was proud of. Rose gave hima vivid description of certain times when flay cared for Rose, but part of hearing that made him sad.

He always wondered what would have happen if he had saved Flay in the first war. He wanted to try to start things over with her, just as she did with him.

If he had saved her, the two of them would have been togther again, they would have found out that flay was pregant, Rose would have been born into a normal life, and most of all, he would have been there with flay as they saw their daughter grow up.

_I really wish I had been there to help you raise our daughter Flay_, he taught as Rose was finishing telling hi about her mother.

"I see, it looks like she has changed a lot then she was before" said Kira.

"huh", said Rose looking back at him, "you knew my mommy before."

Kira relized he made a mistake in saying that to Rose, he had placed himself into a corner.

"Huh yeah", said kira, "I was an old friend of hers."

It was a lie, but he couldnt just go and tell rose how he knew her mother.

He couldnt just tell the child he met a few hours ago that he was the father she didnt know, and how could he tell her about how her mother was right now.

**Flay**

He remembered about Flay, she was still lying in bad condition in the medical ward. Rose didnt know, she still thought that her mother was mearly gone for a while.

Flay took the hit from the EA to keep him alive, just so that he could meet Rose. But he remeberd something.

He knew that flay had grown up feeling alone when she lost her mother at a very young age. Because of her want for him to meet their daughter, was Rose now destined to suffer the same fate and lose her own mother.

He was still confused from the events that had happened during the last few days.

He wasnt sure about what to do about anything, but he found that he still needed to talk to Flay to figure out what he should do.

If she would even forgive him for what he had said to her. Right now, part of him felt that the sins she commited years ago against him, were equal to the way he treated her when he left her at the house on the island, for her putting her own life to protect his in the battle the precious day, and for not beliving in her when she first came back.

"Excuse me," said Rose.

"Huh, yeah." said Kira.

"If its not too much trouble, could I ask you to tell me about what my mommy".

Kira froze, could he tell her that.

"What do you want to know about her."

Rose replied, "Its just that I dont know about anyone else in my family besides her. I really want to know about my daddy too. Did you know him by any chance?"

Silence

Rose was asking him the question he feared, "you want to know about your dad."

"Yes, My sisters told me that I would probably meet him someday. I want to know what kind of person he is." said Rose, a curious look on her face.

Something in kira's mind snapped, he felt that Rose needed to know. When flay recovered, he would talk to her properly, and he would do what he could to make things right.

"Rose, listien to me, " he said, standing up and facing her.

In the hallway, Mira and jessica watch on as they guesses that this would be the time they wondered would happen, when Rose would learn about her father. They continued to watch into the room as Kira was talking to Rose.

Rose was taking notice of the seriousness in Kira's voice.

Kira lower himself to Rose's height, "I know your dad.....................but the reason I know him and your mother, ..............is because I am ...................."

The next moment an alarm went off, right in the split second that kira said the truth. Because of the loud siren, Rose didnt hear what he said, not to mention that she placed her hands on her ears to block the sound of the alarms from being any louder. A voice came over the loudspeaker:

**All personal, there is an intruder in the base, repeat, there is an intruder in the base.**

* * *

Authors note: This chapter needs to be editied a bit more, but I wanted to post it as it was what I had so far, to properly make a good point to start right after kira trying to tell his daugter the truth, but I am sorry to say that Rose will not truly find out till later in the story. This chapter will be editied at the next update, and the flashback chapter(CH. 3), will be updated as well as the story progress as I will be adding more events to Flays life during the few months she spent with her daugther and F.O.X. before she was captured by the EA.

I want to say thanks to **EmperorDraco7** and **nick2951** for taking an intrest in this story and for giving me ideas for what I have written so far. Their storys **Passionate Warrior** and **Ghosts** help to come up with the ideas for the talk between kira and rose, as well as flay "modification" furing her pregancy.

**Please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franchise used in this story.**

* * *

In year 74 of the cosmic era, the archangel was sent into battle to deal with an unknown faction that consisted of surviving blue cosmos members that were intent on taking down the ORB peace and regain the power and status they lost in their goal to eliminate the coordinator race.

The faction was led by a man named Boris who had assembled a massive group of people from the natural army's of the EA and ORB that had been supposedly killed or gone missing in action. Many of these individuals had some kind of genetic enhancement that was created in their body's by natural evolution, not by science like with the coordinators, because of this, Boris captures these people and had them under go a brainwashing process to make them into loyal soldiers to serve under him.

However, Boris's faction was sent into hiding not too long after the war ended. But he still kept building his army, finding more naturals with genetic evolved traits that he could use against the coordinators.

After a while, he found out that an organization called FOX was in possession of an individual that had somehow gotten evolved more on the level of higher than most coordinators. He sent a squad to capture this individual, and succeeded.

That individual was the formally known deceased Flay Allster.

She was brainwashed into thinking that she was a girl named Ami Zarm, and given a false life.

After reprogramming her as one of his soldiers, he had her be trained for the next few years along with the rest of hid troops.

After the second war ended, he decided that it was time to renew his plan to eliminate the coordinators.

The first step was in eliminating ORB and gaining its power.

However, he was thwarted as during the battle, Flay regained her memory of her previous life after encountering the pilot of the Freedom, Kira Yamato.

Unknown to anyone, the quantum brainwaves being emitted by the ultimate coordinator caused flays own newly acquired quantum brainwaves to allow her memory to return.

However that meant that she was aware of what she had done to the said Gundam pilot in her past. But that didn't stop them from getting along again after she was recovered, at least for a while.

Soon after kira accused flay of not letting him know that Boris's faction was about to launch another attack, he left her being accused and went off into the battle.

But later flay returned with help from the organization FOX and allowed the ORB forces to force Boris faction away, but a sneak attack caused by a retreating mobile suit that was aiming for the freedom injured flay badly in the battle.

The archangel group later met with the leader of FOX, Mr. K, who was offering an alliance between FOX and ORB in order to stop Boris once and for all in order to preserve Orbs' s peace and prevent the conflict form affecting other parts of the world within due time.

While they were there, Mrs. K revealed the condition of flay, who was still badly injured from the hit she took to protect Kira.

But the most important news that was revealed was that flay for the last few years after her supposed death, had a daughter, and that she was kira's daughter as well.

Kira took it hard, not only that he had a child he never knew about, but that he had treated flay so badly beforehand when he accused her she still didn't care about the coordinators, but she had been raising a coordinator daughter for some time after he thought she was dead.

Trying to make up for his actions, kira started to try to get to know his daughter, Rose, a little while the archangel group was being briefed by Mr. K on the situation with Boris, as well as their next plan of action.

However during all of this, a member of Boris's faction, Yolanda, had been scouting on the beach right outside of the Sapphire hotel. Boris, after the second failed attempt to conquer ORB, had sent her to find anything she could on the new mobile suits that had appeared to help the archangel. Finding nothing she was about to head back, when she noticed a group on the beach. There were two girls who seemed to be testing the reflexes of a brown haired boy, and after he tried to avoid their "assaults" they showed a photograph to his face, that was what caught her attention.

The photo was of her comrade Ami, who went missing during the first attack.

She followed the party into the hotel , and managed to make her way down to the underground base through the ventilation system. After stealing a set of workers clothes from a storage room, she made her way through the base until she discover her comrade Ami in the medical ward. She made her way for to her and injected a serum that was meant to be carried by members of Boris's group if they were ever badly injured. After injecting the serum into Ami, she regained consciousness and her body increased its rate of healing and recovery. The two of them then quickly went for a way out as the Yolanda had accidently tripped a sclient alarm and the base became aware of her intrusion. As they left, Yolanda two data drives in the medical ward that seemed to have been placed there for some reason. Thinking that they might hold something important that Master Boris could use against FOX and ORB, she grabbed them as she and Ami left.

The two managed to get out of the base before anyone could stop them and made their way back to Boris's forces.

There was much confusion as the FOX base was sorting out what had happened, as well as what to do.

It is now 4 day later

* * *

**Boris's Ship**

**Underwater of the ocean**

**Submarine Mode**

"You did well Yolanda" said Boris as he looked at the data drives that Yolanda had brought back with her.

"I have been trying to get some kind of info I can use on the wretched K's organization for some time now. Whatever is on these drives might help me find a way to bring her and her organization down at last."

"Thank you sir, I am glad that I was able to bring back Ami too, I was worried about what had happen to her when she didn't return after the first attack." Said Yolanda.

Boris looked at her as if he had merely forgot about Ami, he quickly changed his attitude.

"Yes, that is good as well. You did good at bring her back as well. How is she now?"

Yolanda said, "I injected the accelerated recovery serum into her body when I found her, but after we returned here, the medical ward took a look at her and had her placed on bed rest till her full injuries healed. She is expected to be released within the hour today."

"That's good, go see her and tell her I wish her good luck on getting back into fighting condition. After I see the information on these drives, I will determine when we will resume out attempt to take down ORB. You are dismissed Yolanda"

"Yes sir," said Yolanda and exited.

After she left, Boris took another look at the drives that were now linked to his computer. From the looks of it, they seemed to be simple digital medical files for people. But why would K have kept the medical information of people on mobile data drives, she could have just kept them on paper files like normal people.

That was why he didn't feel that they were worthless, if K was so determine to keep someones medical data on drives that she could easily hide, not to mention that the data on the drives were encrypted, he was sure if K held it secret, it was something he could use against her.

He was still working on the drives, but at the moment, all he could get from them is that each of the two drives were assigned with a name, the first one was marked **FLAY**, and the second one was marked **ROSE**.

* * *

Within the skies above ORB, the justice was engaging the Freedom in a training match.

One would think that the mighty Freedom would have dealt with the Justice in a matter of seconds, but this was the first time that the justice was having the upper hand on Freedom.

"Kira, your out of focus," said Athrun as he hit the freedom with his shield.

The freedom quickly recovered and just barley dodged the grapple cable attack from the justice.

_Got to focus, thought kira, stay focused on whats happening._

The next moment a beep was heard from the freedoms sensors as a new Gundam swooped down and tackled the Freedom.

Kira recovered as he saw the Condor Gundam hovering in front of him.

"You wont be able to fight at all if your mind stays the way it is right now", said Mu from the cockpit of the Condor.

It was a new machine created by FOX that was given to ORB as a sign of good faith in the start of their alliance, and Mu was chosen to take control of it. It was a really good match, because the machine was able to turn into a predator bird-like mobile armor machine, which was a good match for the Hawk of Edyamin.

Kira didn't reply, but simply continued to spar with the Mu and Athrun while trying to focus on the spar match.

But it was no use for him, as his focus kept getting distracted by the image of a young red haired toddler.

Kira sat down on top of a create in Morganrates Hanger. He and along with Athrun and Mu had stopped their sparring session and returned to base, and he was still trying to clear things in his mind

Athrun came up and handed kira a cup of water, "Drink this kira, you seem to be out of sorts"

"Yeah kid", said Mu who came up next t them, "I don't think there was ever a time when you had this much lack of fight in you".

"Sorry", said kira not looking up, "I just have a lot going thorugh my mind right now".

Mu sat down and said, "I would guess so, in just a few days, you find out that your first girl is alive, that she was brainwashed into a madman's lackey, then you learn that the two of you have a daughter, and then she returns back to being the mindless soldier that wants to kill you. I got say kid, you got a lot of stuff going on for someone like you," he said chuckling, "But I got to say, the two of you kids make an even better ok kid, she seems really nice."

Athrun gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, Rose is an ok kid".

Since the time that Yolanda escaped with Ami, to right now, the archangel group had gotten the chance to meet Rose themselves, although kira had stayed away due to everything that was happening with flay now having returned to being Ami.

"What are you going to do now kid", asked Mu.

"Huh, about what" said kira looking up.

"He means what are you going to do about Rose Kira", said Athrun, "Seriously, you have to make a choice about what's going to happen to Rose if you can't get her mother back, as well as what you are going to abut her mother as well."

"I already told you", said Kira with a higher voice, "I'm going to get flay back, and reunite her and Rose, no matter what it takes."

Athrun and Mu looked at kira as if he was angry.

"Calm down kira, we only wanted to know what was in your plan, we were just wondering mostly because you seem to have been avoiding seeing Rose ever since the day we first went to the sapphire."

Kira looked away, before replying, "I almost told her the truth, about who I am".

Athrun choked on his water for a moment, as did Mu.

"You told her you're her father", they both replied.

"No", Kira replied, " I felt like I needed to let her know, and I did tell her. But the alarm went off at that exact second, and she didn't hear me. After flay escaped as Ami, I lost the ability to keep trying to let Rose know the truth".

"You have to do it at some point Kira, when she gets older, she will start wondering who her father is."

"You don't think I know that", said Kira with anger in his voice.

"Whoa, easy kid, what's the problem," asked Mu.

Kira took a deep breath and said, "when I talked with Rose, she started to tell me about her memorys of when flay was raising her, she actually remembered most of what flay told her about me. Flay told her that I was someone that anyone could call a good person to have in their life. That she had a lot of me in her, because I was a kind person, who always believed in the goodness other people had in them. No matter what, I always helped those who needed it, and I made sure to protect those I cared about at all cost."

Athrun said, "Thats pretty much how we would describe you Kira. Then whats the problem?"

Kira looked away with guilt, "She took flays words to heart, and she truly believes that her father someone she can look up to and admire."

Mu said, " I still don't get it, that's a good thing isn't it. You already made a good impression on her."

Kira replied, "My point being is that none of what she believes is true, not anymore."

Kira turned to face them, still looking down, his face angry and with guilt.

"When I was spending time with flay again, I accused her of knowing that the EA would attack again, I treated her like I didn't give a care about whether she was telling the truth.

I treated her badly, not taking into consideration that she was telling the truth. I hadn't done that to her since the time the archangel was in ORB during the first war. The person that Rose believes to be her father, doesn't exist. The person Rose thinks her father is, wouldn't have done what I did to her mother," he said clutching his fists.

"Seeing Rose, made me feel like, I don't know how to describe it. But I felt proud to know I was her father. But after everything I did to flay in that one moment, I don't deserve to even think of her and Rose as my family."

Mu and Athrun didn't know how to make their comrade feel better. He was throwing all the blame and guilt on himself.

"Kira, maybe you just need to think things over in a….."

"NO" said kira with his voice high. He stood up and began walking out of the hanger.

"I'm going for a walk, see you later"

Kira left the hanger, not paying attention to his friends' reactions.

"What do we do about him now", said Athrun.

"That is something we cant do, he needs to deal with this on his own. Its not everyday you find out that you have a daughter you didn't know about for three years and then your responsible for her mother almost losing her life."

Athrun had to agree with that. "I lost my mother when I was about a year or so older then Rose, its not a feeling you want in your life. Now doubt kira is thinking the same."

"Kira is thinking what?"

Both Athrun and Mu turned to see Murrue coming up behind them.

Athrun decided to take that as his cue to leave the two adults to talk.

Murrue sat down next to Mu and asked, "So, what were you two talking about?"

Mu replied, "Pretty much the main issue involving kira. What do you think about it?"

"Two years ago I would have had a different opinion", said Murrue, "But things have changed. I must say that when we met that little girl Rose, she was as if she was that kind of child that you just know is special without having done anything yet. "

Mu gave a small chuckle, "You can say that again. " said Mu.

He and Murrue had been together again for a while now ever since he had regained his memorys after returning to normal from his Neo alter ego.

"Say Murrue, I wanted to know, just how did you really feel when I acted completely different towards you while I was Neo", he asked her.

Murrue was surprised to hear him ask that question to her, but he guesses Mu was trying to find out the common grounds setting for how flay and kira must be going through right now.

"To be honest", began Murrue, "I was really hurt".

Now it was Mu's turn to fell guilty, he knew that Murrue felt saddened when he didn't recognize her during his time as Neo.

Murrue continued, "I really thought that you were dead, and when I saw your face again, I was somewhat relived to have the thought that you were still alive. But that disappeared when you didn't know who I was.

It was like, I always thought that no matter what, I would always hold the place in your heart of being the one person you would always want in your life, by your side, no matter what. I know, that sounds completely…"

She was stopped at Mu then pulled her towards him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You never told me that even after I got my memory back" said Mu.

"I guess that I didn't want to say anything, I really wanted for things to go back to the way they were for us before. But part of me decided, if you didn't act the same to me as you did before, it must have meant that you didn't want me in your life anymore, and I had to accept that, no matter how much it pained me."

Mu felt her confusion in saying that to him, and tighten his arm around her.

"Im sorry about that," he said as he stayed like that with her for a moment. They way Murrue described her pain, Mu was beginning ot think that flay has been suffering like that, and that Kira was feeling guiliy for casuing that pain.

* * *

But Unknown to them both, Mira and Jessica were watching from a railing in the hanger. Both had been observing the earlier situation when Kira was still there.

"Hey, Mira", said Jessica.

"Yeah, I know", said Mira as she pulled an envelop out of her pocket,

"Its time to make the delivery".

* * *

Meanwhile, in the representative office, Cagalli was with lacus doing the process of going through the paperwork of making F.O.X. an official side faction of Terminal. That way they could have another ally in case there were any problems in the future, as well as deal with the forces commanded by the man named Bories, who Mrs. K said would now doubt have another attack on ORB soon.

"I will never get used to having to do all this paper work" said Cagalli.

"It never does get easier, but it feels worth it knowing that it is going toward making the world better, even if by a little bit", said lacus.

"True, and it is better to have F.O.X. on our side if this rebel EA group keeps attacking ORB." said Cagalli.

Lacus changed the subject, "I hope that with their help we can get Rose's mother back, she's too sweet a little girl to lose her".

Cagalli was at a loss for words. Being reminded of Flay had caused many questions to go through her mind. Lacus seemed to notice that in her face.

"Is something wrong Cagalli" she asked.

Cagalli snapped back to focus.

"No, its just…um, when I first saw flay come back, I was sure that she would just use kira's feelings for her again to manipulate him. I went as far as almost slapping her, only for kira to end up stopping me.

I just didn't want kira to be hurt by her again. But it seemed he was still hurt, even though she was the one who took all the hurt to protect him from that crazy mobile suit.

Now I feel bad about what I thought of her. I was wrong but yet my mind doesn't want to admit it."

Lacus then said, "Its not that your mind dosnt want to admit it, its that you feel guilty that you know she has changed and you were jumping to conclusions. You made a simple mistake, but you'll get used to it soon."

Cagalli sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, how does it feel being an aunt", asked Lacus.

Cagalli took the question as a surprise, she still wasn't use to knowing Rose was her neice.

"I really don't know. I know that we got a chance to meet her for a little while when we were at the SAPPHIRE, but because of how I treated flay, I feel like I did the same to Rose, its not a comfortable feeling."

"Yes, she's a very bright little girl", said Lacus, "she looks so much like her mother, with the exception to having her fathers eyes. Kira should feel very lucky to have a daughter like that, but he's been avoiding going anywhere near Rose."

"Yeah, I guess knowing that there is a very little chance that flay can be resucued from Boris and her Ami personality, that must be eating away at him", said Cagalli, "I still cant belive what Mrs. K told us, about the Ami side. That makes me wonder just how many people's minds were changed because of that man Boris".

They continued to talk about what Mrs. K had told them converning Ami, and then Cagalli switched to a new subject.

"By the way lacus, I wanted to ask you. How are you dealing with all of this." Asked Cagalli.

"Well, It's no different than what happened during the last war, the fighting continues in some way." said Lacus.

"That's not what I meant, I mean how are you dealing with flay suddenly showing up and learning that kira has a daughter and everything else between the two of them, how does that affect your relationship with Kira"?

Lacus replied, "To be honest, I have found it difficult ot keep a proper relationship with kira while being the chairwoman of the PLANTs. There just isn't time to be together, so for a while now, its more like we were just friends that communicate and see each other once in a while. I started to see that a lot as time went by. So I used this whole event to make s decision, one that I encouraged him to do".

"What was that", asked Cagalli.

"I broke up with him," said Lacus.

"WHAT," said Cagalli.

"As I said before, it was hard to maintain a proper relationship between us. When I saw the hope in his face when he talked with his daughter Rose, he was happier than I have seen him in years. In addition to that, I knew he had been missing flay Allster for the last few years, and that he still cared for her deeply.

He had a chance to have something more important to fight for, a family, and I wanted him to know that. That was why I did what needed to be done."

"I see, do you really think that that was thr right choice," asked Cagalli.

"I do, plus the main reason is because I think that it is important for kira's daughter to have her father in her life. When I was growing up, I lost my mother when I was very young, but I had my father watching and caring for me all through it all. He helped me throughout my whole life, wasn't that the same for you Cagalli?"

Cagalli had to agree with that. Even though there were times when Lord Uzumi had done things she didn't agree with, like the events involving the creation of the g-weapons on Heliopolis, he had always done what he needed to make sure Cagalli was safe and cared for.

"Yeah, your right. Rose needs her father. The only question is, does her father truly want her?"

* * *

Kira walked till he came to the pier and sat down on a create. What was wrong with him, he knew that he needed to take responsibility for Rose, but was the shame of ignoring both her and her mother for the last few years overweighing that on him.

_Flay, I really wish I could talk to you right now_, I don't know what to do, he thought to himself.

He then heard a sound behind him and turned around.

Kira looked to see Mira and Jessica standing before him.

Mira handed him an envelope in front of him.

"This is something flay wrote a little while after Rose was born, meant to be sent to you.

Mira and Jessica left right after handing him the letter, and Kira was left with it in his hand.

He was confused a bit, but he tried to ignore it, and opened the envelope, and began to read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Kira_

_Its's me, Flay._

_I know that you are probably shocked at reading this, but yes, I am alive._

_I somehow manged to survive the explosion of the shuttle, and some good people took me in while I recovered._

_I wrote to you because I wanted to tell you for so long, how I truly felt about you._

_At first I only saw you as another boy I would see everyday during my time at helioplois. From time to time I knew that I would see you looking in my direction, I still didn't know that you had a crush on me during that time, but I feel happy to know about that now._

_But after my father died, I selfishly used those feelings you had for me to try to use you to destroy everything and everyone I thought was a monster and a danger to the world. _

_But as I spent more time with you, I found myself at peace with you. I found that I was beginning to have feelings for you too. But part of my mind kept telling me to reject those feelings and keep to my plans of revenge._

_I found that I was becoming dependent on having you in my life, with losing my family, I desperately wanted to have someone who cared about me by my side, to make me feel like my existence mattered._

_I see now that I was being selfish, and I am sorry for that, and for using you._

_I still wonder to this day what might have happen between the two of us if we had been able to have that talk we were going to have before your battle with the Aegis. _

_I still remember how you fought to try to get to the escape pod I was in during the battle of Mendel, and how you tried to save my shuttle at jachine due. I could feel that you still had the same feelings for me, and now my feelings were true as well. _

_If I hadn't "died" that day, I hoped that we could have finally been together, and finally truly loved one another._

_After I recovered, I started looking for you, with the hope that we could still work things out, and we could finally try again to be together like you said when you came back._

_But I guess that wasn't what you wanted anymore, because I found that you were now with lacus Clyne._

_I guess I should have expected it, after everything I did to you, I shouldn't have expected that you would have still love me, when you could have someone like her in your life. I can't complete with that._

_And now that you know I am alive, I know that you must be thinking about many things about what to do. _

_But don't worry kira, I promise that I wont ever bother you again or come into you life. I just wanted to let you know what I needed to say to you that day. Once you finish reading this letter, you can forget about me again, but I wont ever forget about you, you helped me to act like a human being again, and I thank you for that._

_I just want to say thank you for having given me that chance to be loved by you, even though you don't feel the same way about me anymore._

_I will always remember you as a good, kind, and caring person, who always put others before him and always wanted to make those around him happy._

_It pains my heart to know that I will never know your love again, but I will always respect you, and what you did for me. _

_But there is another reason I am writing this letter._

_Kira, you have a daughter. A baby girl named Rose._

_After I was found and recovered, I learned that I was pregnant; I was carrying your child._

_I know that she was brought into existence because of what I did, because I used you as a tool to fight, to kill all the coordinators._

_But when I learned about her, I wanted to have her in my life more than I ever wanted anything._

_I had someone I could call my family again. It didn't matter to me that she was part coordinator, she was my family, and I saw that mattered more than anything else._

_By the time I write this letter, she will be about a few months old. Even at this age she has shown she is special. _

_She has already learned how to walk, and the rest of her growth is progressing quite well._

_I don't see her as a sudden accidental effect of our relationship._

_To me, she is a __**miracle**__._

_You didn't ask to be a father, and I am not going to make you take any responsibility for her, I cant force any of that on you._

_You probably finally have a peaceful life with lacus Clyne, and no doubt want to keep it that way, so I will not interfere with that life, and I will stay away._

_You'll never have to hear from me again after this letter, which is probably what you want, and you will never have to hear about Rose either._

_But….._

_I hope that if you cant forgive me ever, then at least, maybe one day, you will see her, and let her know her father._

_One day let her know that her father didn't abandon her, and that he cares about her existence._

_I ask you of this please Kira, because even if you don't, I still love you, and I always will, and no doubt she will respect you too._

Love,

Flay K.

* * *

Kira put the letter down, and looked at his reflection in the water below.

What had happen, he was no longer the person flay described in her letter.

He could tell that flay in the end did have feelings for him before the shuttle incident at jachine Due, but had he really changed that much over the years.

With the war going on, he had just been glad that flay had wanted to be at his side. But he never really thought about what might have become of their lives if they survived the war. If flay had never been in that shuttle explosion, she would have been on the archangel when he got back from his battle with Rau, the two of them would have finally had their chance to talk normally, and to possible fix their relationship. He would have never ended up getting together with lacus, he originally did that because he was in shock and anger of the war, an what he had to go in it. If flay had been their, she would have been the one to comfort him, the two of them would have learned soon after that flay was pregnant with Rose, and the three of them would have been a family. He would have been their for all the times he missed with them.

Sure this was all still a shock to him, and he still didn't know how to properly deal with it. But just having looked at Rose had made him jealous and angry. He didn't know anything about being a father, but he felt that he should have been their for Rose during her life. He should have been their for her birth, to see her first smile, her first laugh, her first steps, and her first words. All the things a parent should be present for. But because he failed to save flay all those years ago, he also lost the chance to have a part in all that. What's more is that because of that flay was taken from Rose by the EA when Rose was so young. His daughter had her mother, her only parent she knew, taken from her, and forced to grow up for the next three years without her blood family, something that flay had been forced to go through, and because of that flay also ended up losing the chance to see her daughter grow.

Everything that had happen during the last few days, it was all a lot to take in, the issue that flay was alive, and that she had his daughter.

He just wished he could have some better advise on what he should think of it all, but the only person he could truly talk to it about who would be more familiar with the situation was Flay, and she was gone again.

No one that he could turn to for advise or…..

_Wait a minute_, he took another look at the letter.

Flay didn't state her last name as Allster, but signed it as Flay K.

_Did that mean_ , he didn't know for sure. But there might be one person who could give him the answers he needed.

He got up and headed for the SAPPHIRE.

* * *

In her office, Mrs. K was talking with a technician on her computer consol.

"Mama, the repairs to the Black Lady have been finished, the unit is battle ready", said the technichian.

"Thank you, but there is something else that I would like you to do to it. We have had the QI system offline ever since it was installed on the machine, I would like you to make sure that it is properly adjusted to the Black Lady's controls." Said Mrs. K.

"But mama, the only one who can use the QI system is flay, and she isn't here with us anymore." Said the tech.

"I know, but please just trust me on this", said Mrs. K.

"Very well mama", replied the tech.

"Thanks you", said Mrs. K, "Also, how is the completion of the carrier coming along?"

"It still needs more time before its ready for battle, but withing three day it should be done".

Mrs. K was disappointed, ORB was planning to go after Boris within two days, at the moment, all she could do was send Jessica and Mira with the archangel.

The door to her office slide open, and Kira walked in.

Looking up at him, Mrs. K turned back to her computer,

"Very well, keep me informed if production changes," she told the tech.

"Yes mama" said the tech as the video link was turned off.

Mrs. K turned to face kira, who took a seat in front of her desk.

"Hello Kira, what can I do for you?" she asked him.

Kira was silent for a minute, then pulled flays letter out of his jacket.

"Mira and Jessica gave me this letter that flay wrote a long time ago, some time after Rose was born.

And well, she wrote about certain things she tried to tell me, and about Rose, and she ended the letter with her last name as…."

"As Flay K" finished for him said Mrs. K.

Kira saw the look in Mrs. K's eye, and seemed to be right about his guess.

Mrs. K took a sip from her cup of coffee on her desk, then said,

"Somewhere along the way, I adopted Flay as my daughter. I felt it right considering, how much I had in common with her." Said Mrs. K.

"I don't understand", said Kira.

Mrs. K took a small breath, then said, "If you remember, I told you about the story of the founder of this organization, the woman who was named fox, and how I found her similar to Rose, as she was also half-natural and half-coordinator.

That gave everyone in this organization hope, and Rose became a type of image that represented our goal.

But after fox's death, I took over leading the organization, and when I met flay, I was some of myself in her.

You see, I grew up a bit like her. I didn't have a father in my life very much like flay, and so I was left with my mother to raise me. But she died soon after as well. I felt lost, and afraid. But I kept moving on, masking my emotions from everyone around me, pretending I was happy, when I was not. I take it that is how flay must have felt during her eairler years."

Kira nodded slowly. On Heliopolis, flay was a rich girl who everyone saw as living the life she always wanted. But he later learned that flay was mearly playing an act, deep down she felt sadden because her mother was gone and her father was hardly around.

Mrs. K continued, "I progressed far in my life, became a doctor, and eventually met a man I fell deeply in love with. But our relationship was ended, not by fate, but by one man who bore a grudge against coordinators."

"Yours referring to the man who reprogrammed flay, Boris?" asked Kira.

"Yes", said Mrs. K, "He first killed fox, then my mother, and then the man I loved. He has abandoned all the humanity he has, and become a ruthless killer.

After my love was killed, I learned that I was carrying twins. The children of my lost love. Soon after they were born, I knew that there would always be the danger of people like Boris out there in the world. So I took over as the head of F.O.X. and I put my children into hiding. All I could think about was making sure that they were safe, making sure that I did what was necessary to protect them"

Kira understood what she meant, Mrs. K has been fighting for so long, to protect her children, just as flay had been doing to protect Rose.

"Your trying to get me to see it through flays eyes, aren't you?"asked kira.

Mrs. K replied, "That's one issue, but while you are here, there is something that I must discuss with you."

"What?" asked Kira.

"Do you or do you not love flay anymore" she asked.

Kira was somewhat scared at hearing that question.

"Is, is that something you really should be asking me", he said.

Mrs. K replied, "As I said, I took flay in as my adopted daughter, and whether adopted or not, I am in a way, having the status as her mother, and grandmother to Rose. You are someone flay still cares for deeply, and the father to Rose.

I want to make sure that once this is all over, what will become of their lives.

Therefore I have the full right to be asking you this, now please answer the question. Do you still love flay, and if so, what are you going to do about her and your daughter?"

Kira had been trapped in a tight spot, and there was no way he was going to be let off until he started taking.

"I,,,,I always had a crush on her when we were in school, but our relationship only started after we were both pulled into the war. As you know, things were…complicated from that point on. I admit, when I first saw her again a few days ago, I was more happy than I've ever been before. I really missed her.

She left her memory in my mind, and I really felt like I wanted to try to pick things up where we left off, but now, I don't know for sure about the two of us. I hurt her more greatly than she did me, to her it might as well have felt as if I was rejecting her existence, which mean that she must have felt that I was rejecting Rose's existence as well. I feel horrible for making her feel like that."

Mrs. K noted what he said and replied, "I understand that what she did to you in the past was not right, and she did as well. But no one is perfect, not ever.

When she first woke up after she was recovered from Jachin due, I could tell just by looking at her that she was torn up inside, claiming her life was not worth saving. But after Rose was born, she changed so much."

Mrs. K opened a drawer on her desk and took a scrap book out and handed it to Kira, saying, "That one little baby turned her into the person she could finally identify as the kind of person she wanted to be."

Kira took the scrap book and opened it. Inside he found numerous pictures of Flay and Rose:

The first photo was of flay unconscious lying on a medical ward bed, most likely taken after she was recovered at Jachin Due. She had bandages wrapped all around her body, her arm in a cast, and burn marks and scratches on her face.

The next photo was of flay during her last month of her pregancey, holding her large belly

Another photo of Flay lying in a bed in a medical ward, holding Rose right after she was born. Rose was just a tiny infant wrapped in a blanket, sleeping in her mother arms, flay looked so happy with the smile she gave as she looked at the sleeping Rose.

The next one showed flay rocking Rose to sleep in a rocking chair.

A photo of Rose sleeping in her crib.

After came a picture of Flay kneeling on the floor of a nursery room with her arms extended, watching Rose about ten feet away from her as the little toddler was attempting to walk over to her mother.

Next was of flay playing with Rose as the little girl began play with some blocks.

They all seemed to be very happy pictures, but kira came upon one that seemed to have some sadness in it.

It was a picture of Mrs. K with Jessica, Mira, Flay, and Rose outside of a sub. Rose was in Jessica's arms, as flay was giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead, tears in her eyes.

"That was the last picture we managed to take, on the day that flay fought the EA on her own to allow the rest of F.O.X., and Rose, to escape. That was the last we saw of her, until the events of a few days ago. After that, flay disappeared from the pictures." Said Mrs. K.

Kira saw what she meant. Flay vanished from the pictures, and for some reason, he felt as if they were missing life from them and he continued to see the remaining pictures, now mostly of Rose.

Rose still practicing to walk completely without any help

Rose was now running, a toddlers laugh on her face.

Jessica and Mira were attempting to teach Rose to pronounce words correctly. From the scene in the picture, it looked like Jessica was fooling around while teaching rose and mira was shaking her head at the sight.

Many pictures came after, showing how Rose had grown over the years that flay was gone.

He came upon a picture that caught his attention.

Mrs. K, Mira, Jessica, and a few other members of F.O.X. were gathered around a table, with Rose sited in the center, a party hat on her head, and a cake with two candles on it in front of her.

"That was taken when Rose turned 2, about a 2 year ago. " said Mrs. K.

Kira didn't look up, he didn't know about Rose till a few days ago, and was starting to feel guilty about not being there for his own daughters birthday.

He came upon the last picture in the book, which got his attention in full detail.

It showed flay in Rose's room here in the base. She was sitting next to Rose, the little girl offering a paper flower up to her mother. Rose's face was filled with happiness to see her mother again, while flays was in tears of joy to see Rose.

"That picture", said Mrs. K, "was taken a few days ago, right after flay began to regain her memory, and right before she went off to save you in that battle against the EA."

Kira was silent as he stared at the picture, flay was, …., he didn't know how to describe it to himself, and rose, …, she looked so….

"What, what happen after I left her at the house, when you had her brought here." He asked.

Mrs. K quietly replied, "We filled her in on what she still hadn't been able to remember, but I was glad to see that she had some memory of who Rose was when she saw her, I guess that Rose was her strongest link to her old life, because she was her link to you as well."

Mrs. K continued, "While she was still here getting ready to go and help you and the archangel, she told us whatever she could about Boris group that might give us some advantage."

"You mean about the Ami persona?" asked Kira.

"yes, but I will review that data with you another time, its getting late and after everytihing that has happened, I think we could all use some sleep. But there is something I need you to do tomorrow."

"I'll do what ever I need to, I owe you that much for what you have done for flay and rose." Said Kira.

"Then here is what I want you to do," she said as the placed two tickets in front of him.

"There is a fair being held in the city this week. Since we have been keeping Rose safe all this time, she hardly has a chance to be taken out to get some fresh air and see the outside world and since it will take some time till ORB goes after Boris ship, I would like that you take Rose to the fair.

"What," said Kira surprised at the request.

"I want to see what Rose fully thinks of you, as what you fully think of her. The best way is for the two of you to spend some time together, even if Rose doesn't yet know who you are to her," said Mrs. K.

"But tomorrow, wouldn't it make more sense to do this type of thing after we get flay back?" said Kira.

"Normally yes, but tomorrow is special if you want to make a good first impression on Rose," said Mrs. K.

"What makes tomorrow so special?" asked Kira.

Mrs. K smiled and replied, "Because tomorrow is the day it all started for her, tomorrow just happens to be Rose's birthday, and she will turn 4."

"What", said Kira. Tomorrow was his daughter birthday, the day she came into existence. He had already messed up for what he did to flay, but here was the first step he could take in fixing everything.

"I understand, I'll do it," said Kira.

"Im glad to hear it", said Mrs. K, "If anyone asks, I'll just say that I have asked you to do an assignment on F.O.X.'s behave. Now I suggest you go and gets some rest, tomorrow you start you first challenge to see if you can handle being a father, and after that comes saving her mother."

"Of course," said Kira standing up a bit nervous, "Would…..would it be alright if I saw her again before tomorrow?"

Mrs. K replied, "She most likely has gone to sleep now, but I don't see why not. You know where her room is."

"Thank you," said Kira as he left the office and headed off towards Rose's room.

Mrs. K watched him leave and then tilted her head a bit and said, "You can come out now."

From the shadows of the room stepped out **Hibiki**, in his black flight suit minus his helmet, and approached Mrs. K and said, "That went well, I am assuming that you planned for him to come here tonight?" he asked.

"I did," said Mrs. K, turning to face the masked man. "Now back to you, the story you told me about this "unbalance within worlds "sounds very, unrealistic to be honest."

**Hibiki** replied, "I can understand that you would not believe me from your point of view Mrs. K, I still have a hard time believing it myself sometimes, but it's the truth, all of it."

"I see," said Mrs. K, "Then I assume that you are going to keep watch over Kira to see what he does then?"

"Yes," replied **Hibiki**, "That apparently is what I was sent here to do, and to be honest, I would like to see what he does about Rose. Being a parent is, something I can't begin to try to understand. But it makes me wonder, if there was a chance that it had happened in my world as well?"

* * *

Kira arrived at the door to Rose's room and pushed the button to slide it open. The lights were out and the room was dark, but there was enough light coming from the hallway to illuminate the room. He found Rose in her small bed sleeping.

He walked over and bent down to see her face. She was so small yet seemed like she was more older than 2, well more older since she was to turn 3 tomorrow. He gently moved her bangs out of her face and just stayed there lisineng to the soft sound of her breathing. She had flays shiny red hair, only a slightly bit darkened, most likely due to the traits of his own hair color, and even though her eyes were closed, Kira could picture her eyes, the same as his.

He sat down on the side of the bed, careful not to make too much movement and wake her. He felt for a moment like he wanted to pick her up, and just hold her. To gently rock her to sleep like he missed the chance of doing for the last three years. He wondered if this is how a parent desires to do when they first set eyes on their child. But now was not the time, and he would most likely wake her if he did.

"Mommy," Kira then realzed Rose was talking in her sleep, "Don't cry mommy. Daddy will come back and protect us."

Kira didn't know what came over him, but he found a tear coming out of his eye. Rose didn't know who he was, but it seemed that she already had a mental image of her father in her mind, the image of a protector, a protector that would keep her and her mother safe. But that wasn't him, he had tried once to protect flay and in the end became the one who hurt her.

He turned away, feeling guilt again, and his eyes feel on another scrape book that was on the nightstand next to Rose's bed. He picked it up and flipped through it. It turned out to be a place to store the drawings that Rose has drawn. He found the drawing of flay that Rose had been making when he first learned he had a daughter. He flipped back a few pages and found a picture of what he guessed was one of Rose's early drawings. It was a stick people drawing of three people in it, two adults, and one child. He saw smiles drawn on all of them with arrows pointing to all three, with the worlds mommy, me, and daddy pointing to all three.  
Kira had to feel saddened now. Rose really wanted her mother back all those years, but just as well wanted her father to finally come back to her and her mother.

He pulled the blanket up further to Rose and covered her, then gently gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I will get your mom back, and then, I hope I can live up to your expectations. I just want to try to start over with you two, and do what I should have done all those years ago."

He then got up and headed out the door, taking one last look at his sleeping daughter, "Good night Rose."

* * *

**A/N**: not perfect, but heres chapter 5. Next chapter Kira will have to deal with being a parent, without giving away to Rose that he is her father.

If anone wonders as to who **Hibiki** is, you will have to keep track of my other fic, **Hibiki's Journey**, as it progresses.

R&R please.


End file.
